


Wranduin Modern AU - Malhação

by gwydionds



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 30,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24917476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwydionds/pseuds/gwydionds
Summary: Alternative Anduin and Wrathion during their college life!
Relationships: Genn Greymane/Mathias Shaw, Jaina Proudmoore/Thrall, Khadgar/Illidan Stormrage, Left/Right (Warcraft), Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn
Kudos: 18





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Probably I'm doing it wrong but every AU of mine has diferents facts that leads to some kind of comportament or life choice. That's why every AU I made is diverse from another (and from Azeroth of course). There's 4 untill now! And I often draw all them.  
> [I won´t tell that lead to a variety of smut, no...]
> 
> The format is weird cos I was posting on Twitter... -_-

Anduin was raised by his widow mother (still alive). His mother, a very protective and suportive kind, watched her son facing anger issues since a young age. With some treatment and a new hobby the thing looked to went well.

Anduin ingressed school's voleyball junior team around the age he discovers himself liking other guys. Very shy, he kept that to himself for some time. He had some crush with a popular guy at the school, watching him by distance.

One day he decided to tell the guy his admiration in moment they were alone. The guy instantly rejected Anduin and started to bully him about that. The thing spreaded to other kids and Anduin watched his admiration turns into disgust and despair.

Cornered, Anduin did what some teenager probably do: punched him in the face in school halls. They had to change to another school and since then Anduin is very cautious about his crushes. Of course, with that event a new treatment started and now your mother knows he is gay.

Later, Anduin started a friendship with Jaina. Jaina's family knew well his deceased father and sometimes he heard stories about the man he barely know personaly. Jaina was a person he could rely on, then some years passed till college.

The two friends went to the same college, diferent courses. Anduin never let volleyball aside, so his natural choice there was ingressing the volleyball team. He always keep his grades good enough to stay in the team and to not atract more attention than needed.

Only Jaina knows how many times Anduin fell in love and let the love wither and dies in some platonic distant admiration. Besides that, they never saw na anger event occurring again.

Then one day he was lollygaging laying in the lawn waiting for the next classes when he saw a guy that instantcly atracted his attention. He was in a hurry stepping out the bus and running to the Block E side. Block E was the social studies, philosophy, history, etc. campus.

Day by day he waited that few minutes before the classes to watch the same guy arriving at the college, in the same hurry every time. Anduin presumed he being a model because he was noticed by various other people at the bus station.

One day, sated in that lawn hearing some song and waiting for the 'event', Jaina apeared and took one of the earphones.

"What are you hearing, old man? Roxette? You´re in love again. That's amazing!'"

"Oh, no! Here we go again!...", he thought realizing what was happening.

"Who is the guy?", she asks.

Anduin discretely points with the eyes and Jaina doesn't need much effort to catch what man he's pointing.

"Oh! I already 'shiped' you two!", she says joining the two index fingers. "Don't worry I can help with that. His classes are close to mine."

And then she left bouncy to the bus station. Feeling red from hair to feet Anduin fled to the next classes without knowing what happens with his friend. Later Jaina teels him the things the discovered about the misterious guy.

Anduin hears, trying to not appear to much eager. His name in Wrathion and he's studing history in Block E. During afternoons, he work as monitor for people who need better history grades and with that he can pay the classes.

Jaina coudn't grab any informationa about he being a model, but he surely work with something like that. Anduin start to think that maybe he need some history extra classes... Of course, Wrathion perceive in the first day that Anduin is not the dumb he is trying to look.

One day, Wrathion aproach him at the end of the class.

"A sportist star don't have more important matters to pursue than coming to classes he doesn't need?"

"Oh, how do you know if I really don't need this classes?"

"Cut the crap. I can tell by the way you stay always blushy"

"I know what you want." Wrathion then gives Anduin a card with some site. The photo there doesn't show the face, but the outlines of a naked body. The card says BLACK PRINCE. Realizing the body could actually be Wrathion's body make Anduin blushy again, but the guy already fled.

Only late in that night, Anduin takes courage to check the site. He opens the link, see some webcam images in a glance then flee scared realizing what exactly the site is. He noticed some links to other webcams there too (Sin and Dexter among others).

Anduin couldn't sleep that night thinking about his recent discover. After pondering a lot about relying that info to Jaina, he sent her a message. She answer that the fact someone sell his body in any way to pay the bills didn't pass unoticed in the campus.

"What? Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"That would change how you feel about him?"

Anduin didn't answer that because despite of being scared, he felt the same inside, eager for every afternoon classes, for watching him running to his own classes and such.

The next morning, Anduin wakes with a message in his phone from an unknown number.

"Hello! Your friend gave me your number, I hope you don't mind. Wrath."

Anduin tries to ignore the message but keep returning to look if he sent another. During his morning pratice his coach Mathias scold him for being too soft and with no energy. Sent to the shower earlier didn't help him to keep away thinks about all the new events.

"Hello", he finally answered. Still while holding the phone, he saw Wrathion texting back.

"Checked the site? I'ts good isn't?"

"It's a nice site." typed Anduin. Then after thinking for a long moment he added "but I didn't had the courage to stay for long."

The next classes would take a long time yet to start. Anduin sat in the benches near the lawn and stared at the phone gaining courage to type the next lines.

"I didn't came to the classes because of you. I mean, it was but not due to the site you own."

"Sorry for texting you instead of telling you personall but I fear I couldn't say that." he typed. Then puffing and all red, feeling the boldier person alive, he wrote: "You want to head for the campus coffe anytime with me?"

Anduin started to type: "I know you may hear that kind of request from many people all time, it's ok if you say no..."

While he was typing Wrathion answered: "I'll be free in 20 minutes."

Then Anduin erased everything and just sent an emoji instead.

=D

Anduin arrived at the coffe too early and got caught thinking in many things. Is that a date? Why is he taking so long? He changed his mind????

Real interaction with his crushes were a complete new thing to Anduin. He was feeling the butterflies in his stomach thinking how pretty how handsome Wrathion was. Anduin didn't tell anyone that night that he peeked a few things before closing the site.

Really beautiful. Cara sorridente sarcástica

He felt his cheeks flush intensely when a hand landed in his shoulder gently.

During that encounter, Wrathion tried to explain why he had the site. There was no shame or prudence talking about it. He used to live with his mother and step father until he grow enough to know what he wanted for life . That style of life wasnt aproved by his step father.

They used to fight everyday since the day Wrathion declared himself gay. Then when he started to study at the university he left home. Fortunately he knew two girls who helped a lot during that time. He calls them by their cam names: Sin and Dexter.

Anduin noticed Wrathion frequently checks its phone. At that time, he thought he was checking something about the site. Wrathion took a brief pause then started again while Anduin siped the coffe.

"I was about to really sell my body when they found me."

That moment Anduin almost spilled the coffee.

"They were worried I was embarking in this life and didn't know anything. Are you alright?"

Coughing Anduin said him to proceed.

"Dexter and Sin show me a way to preserv my body and earn money for my studies."

"Usually people tend to spend some time at the site but I'm impressed you didn't... like it?"

"Oh, no. I just...."

"Feel ashamed?"

"No, not ashamed I feel like I was invading your life somehow."

They talk about Anduin's life also for a while then he had to leave for the next class.

"I'll play a match this weekend if you want to see. I'm probably not famous like you or something but you can watch a share of my life, hehe."

Wrathion agreed but Anduin couldn't tell if it was sincere or just a sweet lie.

The weekend match arrived and Jaina was searching for a good spot to sit when she saw that pretty figure in the back bleachers.

She sited by his side asking herself why he picked the back view.

"Oh, you are here to look his butt, you naughty!"

"I don't know what are you talking about."

"Look, Anduin is a naive guy. He suffered too much allowing none to get closer. If you brake his heart..."

"I'll rip your pretty face" she thought but she only smiled a wicked smile.

When the match was over, Wrathion waited for Anduin at the locker room entrance.

Anduin was all sweaty and puffing, but glad to see that Wrathion was watching him while playing. His mother was on the other side of the entrance, waving, also glad that her beloved son won again.

"Bring your friend to dinner with us!" she yelled.

"Very kind of you but I have other plans for tonight" Wrathion said.

Anduin became a bit sad but he knew exactly what Wrathion would be doing and didn't let her mother do any more questions.

That night, Anduin thought about accessing the site again. But it didn't. When he was about to sleep he sent a message to Wrathion.

"Tomorrow at afternoon class I want to ask you something."

That morning Anduin didn't saw Wrathion arriving late for his classes. He only saw him again when the afternoon class was about to start, walking the hall holding a coffee and wearing sunglasses.

"That was a pretty rough night, escuse me."

Anduin was filled with insecurity. He didn't check the site. Was he really online yesterday? What if he had some boyfriend? He realised never asked about it before. Anduin barely could watch the class, hands shaking worried about the refusal happening again.

"Sorry for not answering your msg before, I was busy yesterday."

Anduin felt the courage slowly leaving his body, then he told at once: "Are you dating someone?I mean do you wanna date with me? Oh, no that was not what I planned to ask... But if you'll say no, say it now."

Wrathion stared at him for a moment. That moment looked like ages to Anduin, feeling his face all flushy again.

"Are you wanting me to say no to you?"

"I want to know you better. The side of you that none can see at the cam site."

"You need to be aware that my schedule is irregular. "

"I'm aware."

"I can have some appointments and be completely non communicable. Are you ok with this?"

"I really want to try."

Wrathion checked the phone at least twice while Anduin was waiting.

"Ok. Let's date tonight? At 8?"

They meet at a local PUB near college. A small but confy place Anduin visited once before. Anduin, still very shy, didn't talk about himself too much. So Wrathion asked for a drink.

"Oh, no. I have hard training by the morning. I shouldn't..."

"One glass wouldn't hurt."

Minutes later, Anduin was loose talking about every dumb thing that crossed his mind. Wrathion was staring at him with a satisfaction grin. Was the first time he saw Anduin talking that much.

"Do you believe our soul is imortal? What would we have been in a previous life?"

"I'm not sure. I believe you could have been a prince. And probably I would have been an animal."

"Like a horse???", Anduin this time was kinda drunk flushy.

"Something like that." Wrathion laughed with him.

"I don't know what kind of issue you had in the past, Anduin."

"I know you have your own pace" he said taking his hand slowly "that's why I'm patiently waiting for you to kiss me..."

With no falter, Anduin leaned front and kissed him with more desire than he wanted to reveal.

He was so involved in that unknown feeling of being corresponded that didn't notice Wrathion taking some photos with the phone.

Wrathion lean back and enlaced his neck with arms bringing him closer. Somehow, Anduin eagerness was contagious.

"Woah! This way they'll expell us..."

"S-sorry!" Anduin stepped back in a snap, face all red and ashamed. "I really should go now." And before Wrathion could tell something he caught his coat and left, leaving his share under the drink glass.

Wrathion then checked the photos. Pretty perfect and authentic pics.

Next morning, somehow he managed to attend the training

Anduin barely noticed when the training was over. He got an headache due to the alcohol and the hours he spent unable to sleep.

He sent Jaina a message:

"I did something last night... I can't handle."

"O.O O.o o.O O.O"

"Tell me! But you can keep the dirty details to you ok?"

Anduin sighed, while answering.

"We had a meeting at the PUB near the campus. I drunk a little bit and kissed him."

"And theeeennnn?"

"I fled."

"You did what, Anduin?! My class is over. Wait for me at the gynasium."

In a minute Jaina stepped by his side.

"He kissed you back or what?"

She talked so loud that Anduin feared everyone around could have heard.

"Shhh! He kinda enjoyed. I felt happy that moment."

"So why you fleed?"

"Cos I also felt guilty for being so desperate."

"Anduin, baby. Your whole life you avoided people you like fearing rejection. The one time you got the courage you runaway."

"Ouch. I thought you were my friend!.."

"As a friend I say to you this: dive deep!" And she made some weird swimming movements in the air.

"Don't worry" she said "I'm keeping my eyes wide open. If he hurt you somehow I'll backstab him. I promise."

"I aprecciate your concern but I won't need that. Let me handle my problems in a much more peacefull way."

"Are you going to the extra classes today?"

The question made Anduin think.

"It would be suspicious if I avoid him. Mainly if I intent to kiss him again."

"Ok, then tell me your next sucess. Take care."

Anduin couldn't refrain from being all flushy when Wrathion came to the afternoon class.

All that bold feeling he had when talking to Jaina was gone.

He felt his hands sweaty and the headache getting worse.

Suddenly, he left the room looking for some water. The movement was so swift that everyone looked at him.

While walking the corridor he was overwhelmed by thoughts. Anduin was hearing his fears with his own voice deep in head.

"He is too handsome to be seen with you."

"You climbed over him, he had no choice."

"You can't stay together."

"Love is something you let go a long time ago."

The headache weren't helping. He laid the hand in the locker through corridor feeling dizzy, his jaw firmly closed.

He saw Wrathion aproaching but the buzz in his ears didn't let hear what he was saying. The thing Anduin hated most was feeling fragile, being a burden to everyone.

He saw Wrathion moving his mouth, but his voice was covered by the voice in his head.

"You are so desperate for love that you trust someone you barely know."

The thought made him look away from him. The locker door was the last thing he saw before everything fade.

Anduin woke up in his own bed. He couldn't remember how he got there or what happened before. Checking his phone, he found dozens of Jaina's messages.

"Are you alright?"

"Cordinator Greymane was pissed about the locker!"

"Lucky he was near! He covered your ass again!"

She sent a photo of the locker with the door smashed and twisted. Then he saw a bandage over his knuckles and felt a light pain. The anger event happened again.

The last thing he could remember was the afternoon class and... Wrathion. He feared the worst.

Then he heard a familiar but unexpected voice talking to his mom in the waiting room. He followed the voices, hearing his content.

"So, mistress Wrynn..."

"Please, call me Tiff, dear."

"Tiff. I've been working hard building a career."

"You didn't told me the career yet."

Anduin invaded the room, eyes peeled begging for Wrathion to stop . Wrathion didn't get intimidated and keep talking.

"History teacher of course. I'm studying for that purpose afterall." He glared at Anduin frowning her eyebrows.

"Know the past to not repeat the same mistakes."

"Hello, Anduin fellow!"

"Oh, dear! Are you feeling better now?" Anduin's mom walked across the room and placed both hands in his face. "You look less livid now. Are your joints well?"

"I'm in a mess but I'll get better soon. I can't remember how I got here."

"Your friend bring you”.

"I took responsability. He colapsed during my class. Gladly, coordinator Greymane is a family friend of yours and propably will be no more troubles for Anduin."

"I slept for like 4 hours. You waited for me here all this time?"

"He is a nice company and we talked a lot about you."

"Now, let me prepare some tea for us." and she left almost hopping.

"You really are a charming person, didn't you?"

"It's my super power."

"About what happened... I'm sorry to involve you. When the anger comes it's cloud my mind. I'm really happy I didn't hit you."

"Your mom told the anger issue story. I felt a bit guilty for this event."

"No, it's all my fault I couldn't manage the anger. My training was not enough to discharge some feelings and the headache didn't help at all. Also, I was dominated by my insecurity."

"Insecurity about me?", he landed the palm in his own chest.

"Between many other things."

"I can't give you all the attention I want in the campus due to our student/teacher condition, you know?"

"I understand."

"But I'm here and I'll be here if you need to talk... or anything...

"Let me show you something then" Anduin almost whispered.

"MOM WE´LL BE AT MY ROOM OK?"

"Fine, dear. I'll bring the tea there later!", she yelled back.

Anduin's room was a mix of geek things with medals, cups and books in a shelf, with video-game consoles of some sort on t floor.

That was something unexpected to Wrathion. Sure, the prizes and volleyball things were an easy guess but all that books and games laying on the floor didn't match the vision he got from Anduin.

He catched some pieces of the uniform and some socks on the couch to make some space.

"Sorry my room is a mess. I didn't think someone would came here today, sorry." Anduin tossed the clothes in a basket. He was kicking the DVDs under the bed too.

Wrathion then sitted at the border of the couch landing hands over his knees.

"What you want to show me?"

Anduin sitted by Wrathion's side, right leg bend under the left so he could face him.

"I learned to manage the anger in the past due to some extreme events that happened before. I went throught a rough treatment with some medicine but my last event was so long ago that I quited."

"You quited the meds?"

"Yes. Maybe it's time to start over again. But anyway, I learned how to burn some anger while playing. I sucessfully converted my rage in some energic gaming. Body rage hiting balls and mental fury shooting people at MoH or CS."

"So bold, I dare to say."

"It's silly, I know. But it worked for me. For a time."

They laughed together then Wrathion gave a little slap in Anduin left knee but the hand stayed there.

This once, Wrathion didn't waited for Anduin to kiss him. He leaned forward almost over him, holding his face.

"Now is my turn to show you something"

He kissed Anduin's mouth right corner, then the left. The breathing was intense that moment. Wrathion looked his pretty eyes before finally kissing his lips.

Anduin at first didn't know where put the hands. Then he just layed them over his hips.

Anduin felt soft lips pressed against him and couldn't be more thrilled. When he leaned a bit more to untie his hair, he could smell his parfum. They were kissing and leting the fingers embarass the loose hairs. Wrathion then dared to put the tip of the tongue between his lips.

The hand landed in the hips tightened the grip and bring the whole body closer with a shy moan.

Their chests touching, also the crotches, Wrathion started to rub itself over Anduin.

Realizing what he was doing, Anduin couldn't be more flushy. But he didn't care.

Anduin was touching Wrathion back skin with the tip of the fingers when he felt the peak of his arousal wetting his pants. He didn't know he could surpass his common red faced tone. In a mix of cry, laugh and relief he kissed that soft mouth once more bitting his under lip.

"Sorry, I don't think that was expected."

"If it was a good thing, it was exactly what I planned for you."

"Definitely a good thing. I could do it more often."

"Next time we can try it without clothes to get in the way."

"I need to change before my mom arrives with the tea."

"Tonight, when I start the cam, I'll call you. If you accept the call I'll know you are watching me, ok?"

"I don't think I have guts for that."

"I shall leave now or I'll be late for the stream. Tell your mom she's a lovelly person."

He kissed Anduin one last time and left, covering pants with his coat.

Wrathion checked the phone and was really excited about the resulting photos.

"That cute face of yours is worth tons of dollars, baby." He thought, stuffing the phone in his pocket.

<https://www.deviantart.com/gwydionland/art/Wranduin-37-844410351>


	2. Interlude [WTF is Wrathion thinking?]

The first time he stepped outside his mom's house, Wrathion didn't know what to do. He wandered for a time, sleeping at some friends house while the few money lasted.

Then he knew the money from mentoring classes wouldn't be enough.

One day, when he was almost desperate, a friend invited him to a meeting in a night club. He doesn't had the money to spend but the friend told to not worry about the bill.

"I want to lure people, so having you there increases the chances of any man approaching us." he told.

When they got at the club, they headed to a crowded table.

He greeted everyone, seeming really know all that people.

"Medivh, who is your friend?"

"Let me introduce you Wrathion. This beauty will seduce anything in this club tonight. Even more than he can handle so be ready!"

They happily positioned the bait facing the dance floor.

Wrathion was sad that afternoon, but now he was proud of his glamour again. His self-confidence was increasing again while the suitors were dispensed.

Two women beside him noticed his behavior.

"Hey, pretty!" said the huge one. "Are you not hunting tonight?"

"I'm sparing myself from human contact now I'll probably use human contact as a way of living.."

"You don't like people, dear?" Asked the tiny.

"I like people praising me but not exactly touching any of their parts"

"I had to left my mom's house, just like many gay stories you may had heard. I have to pay my bills and keep studying, so I don't see many choices but to..." he couldn't end.

The huge woman finished his drink before talking.

"If you really want to grab lots of money you could

auction that virgin ass of yours."

"No, Sin!", the tiny girl interrupted.

Wrathion was startled about the huge one line of thinking.

"I'm not... How are so sure about my 'virgin ass'?"

"You are fancy and confident but you look to much inexperient. Naive. Almost infant."

"No, stop right there, Sin! There's a way much easy and less stressfull of earning money."

"Oh, yeah. The cam. But an auction would earn money much faster, Dexter. That site would burst!"

"No, I'm not much into that auction thing, thank you. But I' like to hear about the cam."

Wrathion first appearing was humble, during Sin and Dexter stream. They made the presentation (by the cam name they setted, "BLACK PRINCE"), he posed as a innocent guy then left the scene. He appeared some times later setting that chat in flammes. Was about time to own his cam.

For a while, until he made his first profits, Wrathion shared the girls' space.

When he raised enough money, he could rent an apartment with enough space to set up a small studio. He invested in some equipment, cameras, reflectors, makeup and costumes. Exotic contact lenses too.

Sometimes he attended some requests, making private streamings, mainly wearing most uncommon costumes or very especific ones.

One night, a certain site user named "lightbri27" asked for photos of his feet.

He was willing to pay well for them and Wrathion thought it couldn't hurt.

The quantity of photos he sold that period was amazing. His principal buyer being "lightbri27".

They talked brieffly in some ocasions via chat, he seemed an obssessive guy.

Wrathion always keep track of the site msgs during day to prepare the night stream.

One night, the user paid an incredible amount to stream for several hours. The meeting goes throught the night, Wrathion almost got dry out of ideas to show.

The next day he overslept and couldn't watch his regular morning classes.

Msg box again full, user typing he was in love.

"The fucker is in love!", he thought while sippin his coffee with no suggar. "I think we came far enough", Wrathion murmured while typing. "I have a boyfriend. You shouldn't msg me things like this."

That moment he arrived at the afternoon class door. Anduin was there waiting.

With his sad puppy eyes, all blushy.

"Oh, yes. He sent me a msg yesterday."

Then Anduin started to talk about a date. This couldn't be more apropriate for his own plans. He got in that instant an incredible and infalible idea and Anduin would help him (without noticing oc).

Didn't matter how hard he tried, Anduin didn't talk too much about himself. Besides the volleyball, he only knew he couldn't watch the cam. Or he was really too shy to admit.

The phone in the pocket was receiving new annoying msgs from user.

Wrathion laid the phone at the table.

The plan would need a little effort to work. He ordered some sweet drink for him, just to let him loose.

Didn't need much doses to hear all kind of thing. But even in that state, Wrathion noticed something burried deep inside, like he was never able to open his heart to someone.

Realising that make him a bit sad about what he was going to do. But the night was ending and he needed to finish that matter. He told Anduin he was expecting a kiss and the boy jumped over him.

Wrathion took some photos and then he thought he was enjoying that task too much.

He prolongued that kiss much more than needed. Eager lips covering his mouth with desire. Wrathion huged Anduin's neck then he perceived that he could not flee from that situation if they go further. They aparted and Anduin left in a hurry.

Wrathion sent the photos in that moment

"lightbri27, you fucker. Take this photo of my handsome, passionate and muscular boyfriend and don't bother me anymore." he thought while typing another msg to the user.

Wrathion felt relieved, as the matter was over to him.

But it's not how it ended.

Next afternoon happened the anger event. Wrathion saw Anduin hit that locker so hard the door folded to the wrong side. Right after, he fell unconscious. Coordinator Greymane was near and swiftly gave him some orders to help. Apparently, they were old friends and the episodes common.

He knew Anduin's mom that afternoon. She was an incredible person, happy to see a son's friend in the house.

While waiting, Wrathion received a new msg from another site user.

"I saw the photo of you and your boyfriend. I would pay any amount for more photos like that" lewd_money

Just like any event in his life, Wrathion pondered for a while, measuring the risks.

Stream myself in security? Check.

Sell pics of almost any body part? Check.

Take photos while kissing some hottie? Check.

He waited for several hours hopping to get at least one good photo he could sell.


	3. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know Anduin's feelings and Wrathion's motivation so let's proceed the story.

That very night Anduin was tired but unable to sleep. He was wondering for a long time about what happened, not so sure if something really happened.

Jaina sent him more 20 msg till he got the courage to answer one of them.

Afterall, she was worried about the anger event.

"I'm fine now, Jaina. Sorry to keep you waiting but something happened and I was a bit confuse to talk before."

"I bet it's related to the sexy teacher in your house."

"Yeah, he was here."

And then he felt unable to tell Jaina the whole story. He laied in the bed trying to sleep.

He woke up during the night with an incoming call. For a moment, he thought Jaina was too curious to leave him alone.

It was a call from Wrathion.

Anduin looked at the note, its screen still lightning the room. He walked to the table and turned it off.

"I'm not prepared yet."

Anduin lost some time in the way to the college that morning answering Wrathion and Jaina. He was still laughing about the way he told only fragments of the events and she typed: "If you don't want to trully tell me, don't give me hints cos I can solve the puzzle in my mind".

Anduin entered the court and coach Mathias Shaw, without emotion, said "bench".

"What? We have a match this weekend, how should I play without training?"

"You have misbehaved on the college grounds, consider it a mild punishment. Besides, you are injured."

"You will not train and play the weekend game without healing your hand first. And I will also need a medical report."

Anduin opened his mouth to protest.

"I won't repeat myself. Go to the bench. Show me you have some sense left."

Filled with revolt, Anduin watched the training from the bench, something he hasn't done for a long time. He decided to skip morning and afternoon classes to take some medical exams, so he could shut coach's mouth and maybe play the weekend match.

The exams took much more time than he imagined and the place was completely with no signal. Anduin sat waiting his results without internet. He could only listen his habitual songs. While waiting, he decided to pay a visit to his doctor later and tell him about the medicines.

When he arrived at the doctor floor, he received a signal and a ton of messages from Jaina. One was about a fight between Coach Shaw and Coord. Greymane. They were arguing because of his temporary withdrawal from the titular team.

"And you know if I can return to the main team?"

"Ah, doesn't seem Coord. Greymane could change Shaw's mind this time..." she typed back.

Anduin was glad this ruckus occupied Jaina's thoughts, otherwise she would insist to know about the previous day. The memory was so unbeliavable he could barely think it happened.

Wrathion sent him a msg asking about the afternoon class he missed. Looked like the devil could read his mind.

Anduin sent him a photo showing the bandaged hand.

"Doing some exams. I'm suposed to not hit anything with my right hand for a while."

"=("

Anduin was staring that emoji but he sent nothing more.

In few jumps his mind returned to his room and he blushed. Could be some insidious joke? Or he was really only sad about him not being able to use the hand? Anduin was for sure sad about that and the next match.

Doctor Crowley prescribed him the meds again and another kind of therapy: meditation. Anduin was looking the business card in his hand saying "Tong - Holistic Therapy" but didn't pay more attention to it. He was hungry and his belly was doing some weird noises already.

Returning home, Anduin told about the awfull day he had. His mom, always cheerfull, did him some goodies to eat .

"I don't think I can return now to the main team, mom."

"You'll get better soon, don't worry about something you can't fix right now. Think about eating your sweets."

"And your friend? Is he comming today?", she asked pouring more tea.

"I don't think he could come today. He is very busy at night."

"So young and so determined to track a career!"

"Young, mom? He is the same age as me."

She blinked for a moment.

"He is two years younger, baby."

Anduin landed the half eated cake in the saucer.

"Two years?"

"Yes, he told me yesterday."

"He doesn't look much younger, that's for sure..."

"I wonder how you didn't knew this fact about your... teacher."

Anduin licked his lips before talking.

"He's not only my teacher, mom..."

"Sorry, I should told you earlier. I don't even need the reinforce classes he teaches, I only took the classes to see him."

Anduin thought that were enough information. He wasn't in the mood to tell about the cam site yet.

"I noticed. You are not that sutile as you think."

<<<<<YOU ARE NOT THAT SUTILE AS YOU THINK>>>>>>

"Mom, why you say that? Are you spying me??" Anduin instanly flushed while trying to remmember exactly what kind of noises he could have done.

"No, dear. That's not true. I only saw the way you look at him. And he brought you here and waited till you woke up."

"We talked for a couple of hours yesterday. He seems a determined and decent guy if you ask me. The kind gentle and sweet."

"If you say, mom..." Anduin was staring at the cake over the saucer.

"Eat your...cake, dear. You'll feel better belly full."

"I'll drink the tea in my room"

Anduin felt the urge to left the table. He couldn't tell the difference between his mom and Jaina. The two probably had a deal to push him over other guys at any cost.

He filled the cup with chamomile tea and then headed to his room.

The night was beggining at this point.

He played layed over the carpet for some time, without really paying much attention. With no training in the next morning, he could play all night if needed. Firing, hiding, jumping. Granade.

"I don't want to spend my free night playing MoH...." he realised dropping the control.

When he turned the notebook on was almost 10pm.

"In a normal day I should be in bed but not today!"

Browser open, he waited for a long time before starting to type.

"If I would go crazy, where I should start?"

And before he could stop his fingers were typing BLACKPRINCE,COM

While wandering the pile of videos, Anduin saw many outfits, customes and amazing make ups and lots of photos too. He was ashamed to pay attention to the one wearing the costumes so his mind tried to grab the artistic side of the expedition.

"That's an impressive cat outfit..."

Then the main stream started playing live. Wrathion was wearing a white coat and a vest, that made him completely covered in the chest. Bunny ears and the long silk socks only denounced his intent in that costume. Anduin was impressed that he was too dressed for that kind of show.

Wrathion stood showing his back to the cam. Anduin glimpsed a fluffy bunny tail between the two parts oh his coat's tail and couldn't keep a serious face.

He was calmly siping his tea and laughing when the phone rang. His face was blushy even before seeing who was calling.

He didn't let the phone rang a second time.

"Yes?"

Wrathion in the stream turned his face to the cam smiling.

"So glad you are watching the show today."

"I don't want to bother you while streaming..."

"I'll need your help to do this today. Don't be worried, none can hear us."

Wrathion was dancing while holding the golden glimmering phone.

"I usually let some music playing. I only open sound in extremely rare private streams."

"You need my help? How?"

"Fuel."

"I don't get it yet."

He stoped suddenly between songs. Then started to dance again.

"Right now I'm imagining you in your room naked."

"No, I'm fully clothed."

Wrathion jugged the hair to the side.

"In my mind you are naked. Naked and lustfull. You can't wait to touch me, kiss me, whille holding your impulses every afternoon."

Anduin hold his breath.

"Are you still there?" he asked.

"Hm.Yes."

"What could I do but to remove every bit of cloth over me to match your desire?"

He told biting his fingers pulling off the gloves.

"I invite you to watch this body I'm revealing to you. Could you do that? Could you keep me company?"

Anduin hold the phone far from mouth afraid of let him hear the heavy breathing. He wasn't prepared for this of course. But that was the night to go crazy so he stayed in the call. Silent.

"Anduin?"

"You told none can hear us?"

"No one."

"You mind if I make some questions?"

"You wanna know some intimacy of mine? Some things you are about to see for yourself..."

"Why did you hide your age from me?"

"You never asked."

"Cos I thought you were older than me."

"Is that a kink?"

"No!" Anduin sighed loudly. "The way you look, the classes, your show..."

"...I really thought you were way older than me."

Wrathion let the coat slip showing his shoulders.

"Sorry to disapoint you. But I'm not a child if that is your concern..."

He kept dancing while removing the coat. Then he throw it off screen.

"I can see that."

"Why won't you ask

the right questions? Like: is that true you can't stop thinking about me?"

"I'm not in the mood."

"But you'll be till the end of this stream."

He approached the cam while grabbing the white collar.

"I just need to show some more flesh, maybe."

Then he stripped the colar too.

Anduin had to turn off the stream chat at that point.

He paid attention to the fact that Wrathion had not a single hair in his body, as far I he could watch. He caught himself leaned forward stretching the eyes trying to see better. He was curious but not asked about it.

Besides the fact he got less clothes now, the way Wrathion was dancing looked different too. Anduin spent more time watching the way he moved his hips.

"Oh, no." he thought "He's succeding in seducing me." and then he slipped back in the chair, eyes fixed in the video.

"Let me tell you how I spend my days since I meet you." Wrathion said almost whispering while walking finger throught the inside borders of the vest.

"Everyday I go to that class and watch you arriving. I can't approach you, I can't kiss you. I really want to do all that things."

"But I can't. I often hide myself behind my sunglasses so none can see I am eating you with my eyes. While in that ground, we are student and teacher. It would be an inapropriate behaviour hold you in my arms in that same classroom. To kiss you and let you lay over me..."

Wrathion unbuttoned the vest and throw that off screen too. Now he was wearing only the white thong with a fluffy tail attached to it and the silk long socks.

"I don't belive that naughty thought never crossed your mind. You and me rolling over that desk. It occurs me everytime."

"I can't say I had that in mind before..." he murmured more to himself.

"You're welcome. Maybe now we can share the same desire and who knows what that walls could witness one day."

He kneeled down facing back to the cam and layed the phone between his knees in the floor.

"So there's few I can do to relieve myself from that lust. I keep your image in my mind during my every night cam sessions."

Wrathion layed hands over his belly and while one of them walked to his chest, another has gone down to the thong.

"That's why they are so authentic."

Like everyone else in the stream, Anduin couldn't watch exactly what he was doing. So Wrathion asked for a video call. His breath stopped for a moment again while wondering if it would be prudent to answer that call. But he realised himself wanting to see that like never before.

He felt the mouth dry, then sipped the already cold tea. Feeling the face hot, he accepted the video. In seconds, he splirted the tea all over the table. Coughing and trying to breath properly, Anduin didn't believe what he was watching. At least, he got some answer he didn't ask

Like, he REALLY didn't has any body hair. The angle the phone has been positioned made possible to see closely. Wrathion was lightly toying something that so soon Anduin won't forget.

"Are you still there?"

Anduin thinking: "Gross! But please show me more!"

"It's a pretty dick..."

"If you feel unconfortable, we can stop."

"No!" He was surprised how fast the answer came. "I could turn the call off if I was unconfortable. Now I want to see how far you can go." That was another surprise. The words were going out with no filters.

Wrathion smirked on the phone.

"Now I can see your cute face I can go all the way"

He then leaned the body a bit to the back sustained by his left arm, still sitted on knees.

Anduin couldn't believe he would really jerk off himself in the stream. But he did. He felt his cheecks flushed again and was speechless

his eyes fixed on the phone, vaguing to the video sometimes. He noticed the people watching the stream couldn't see the whole picture. It was kinda a private show. In the speaker, Wrathion moanings were filling his ears.

Anduin saw no choice but to use his left hand that night.

The thing was awkward and clumsy at first, but he found himself able to do it almost as well as if he were using his right hand. The sounds on the speaker were driving him crazy, so it didn't take long to finally come.

"Why do you do this to me, Wrathion?"

In the stream, Wrathion breathless layed in the floor, hair messy and the phone close to his face again.

"I did nothing. But I promise we will do lots of things yet."

He kissed the phone and turn off the call. Later he ended the stream.

Anduin stood alone, undies wet in the dark.


	4. Interlude - Greymane knowledge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Side story!  
> A dear friend to Wrynn's family.

Coordinator Greymane was carring his own business when he received a msg.

"Your boy was cut from the next matches!"

He sighed pinching his nose, eyes closed. After all the paperwork he had to fill to not harm Anduin's curriculum at the college.

"Why you do that to me, Shaw?"

Greymane furiously walked to the gym. His office was a bit distant, so he had time to revive in his memory the reason why he still protect Anduin so much.

The kid wasn't so bad to deal. He was less troublesome than his deceased dad, Varian Wrynn. And yet, everyone knows that name.

Varian made his name in the sport during college. Suddenly, he realised don't wanting his life to end as a volleyball player only. He started to study Chemistry when the previous course was at the end. Varian stayed in that same college for many years.

He was involved in many college projects and got a job in the chem. field righ after his graduation. Varian married a girl he knew in his early years in chemistry, so they shared a life of mutual interests. Later when he got a job in a medical research industry, Anduin was born.

One day, he invited Greymane to dinner with the whole family and called his friend in a private conversation shortly after.

"I cannot tell you exactly what I am researching. I can only say that it is dangerous and I worry about my family's future if I ...you know...reach my end."

And then, under Greymane protests, Varian said every step his friend had to take to guarantee his will. When started his first job Varian did some class insurance and the amount could let some money for his son's studies.

"Make sure he study and earn money in something he likes."

At first, Greymane thought Varian was only zealous about his son, some preocupation without fundaments but soon he knew the thuth. Anduin was around 4 when it happened. Varian was working some pathogen and in some obscure accident he died. The family never know the details.

The insurance company denied payment and Greymane did not believe that the widow would need to suffer this blow

That was when he met Mr Proudmore, a well-known lawyer in the city. He took over the case, made the insurance company pay and the chemical industry indemnify the Family.

The money was enough for Tiffin and Anduin live a good life, probalby doing something they enjoy.

Greymane was coming close to the gym. Next time he would take the golf cart, his knees were hurting due to the furious walk.

It was a sad way to reunite three different families.

When he slabbed that gym door dramatically was thinking in keep his promise to Varian.

Since that event, Greymane did everything he could to let Anduin enjoy everything he wanted to do. With no obstacles. With none putting him in the bench when he was eager to give their best.

"SHAW" he yelled all red, a vein appearing in his forehead. "Gym office! Now!"

Again, he slabbed the office door so angrily everyone were startled.

The gossip about an eminent fight was spreaded among the students like fire.

Shaw stepped inside the room closing the door behind.

Greymane was puffing facing the small closed window. Shaw didn't made an accurate evaluation of Greymane's mood and came closer.

"Shaw, if you wanna fuck me, kiss me first!" He said pissed.

Mathias was about to do that when he stopped the leaning, confused.

"I'm pretty sure you are not telling that literally."

"Of course not! Can't you tell by my face? Why the heck you put Anduin in the bench for the next match?"

"You know nothing about juvenile discipline, did you? One cannot make a ruckus in the college's corridor and walk away."

"I moved mountains to not make this event bigger than it really was"

"Are you covering bad behavior now?"

"Shaw, I've already committed myself. Why do you care? Just let the man play the damn game!"

"That promise is going to ruin you, you know?"

Shaw was looking pittifully at him

"It's not like a minor event could ruin an entire career within this college," he said petulantly.

"Do what you want in your 'career'. I can discipline my students like a teacher in mine. If you want, make a public complaint."

"I will tell you exactly what I will do, Shaw ..."

Greymane stepped closer to Shaw.

The coach didn't move a inch backward, facing him. He knew where that arguing would let them. It was kinda thrilling.

"If you don't let Anduin train and keep him aside the matches.."

"Then what?"

"I'll make a sex strike till you change your mind."

"You can't use that here, Greymane!"

"Why not? That's a matter between me and you. It's perfectly fitted."

Shaw pointed a finger at petulant Greymane face but didn't tell a thing.

"You are dirty."

"I can be but you won't know unless you rethink your doings."

Shaw bit the index knucle and punched the air furiously.

"No! You can't bend me like that!"

"You know well who bend to whom. Ah, you knew. Not anymore," said Greymane, adjusting Shaw's coat. It was misaligned by the frustration punch.

He watched Shaw leaving slabbing the door.


	5. Part 3

Anduin didn't argued about the bench in the next morning training. He stood there watching his coleagues playing. He noticed Jaina in the bleachers and wasn't so sure about seeing her there watching the trainings before.

Well, he was not used to watch the trainning in the bench also... He made a signal, asking her to approach. Jaina tryied to pretend not seeing Anduin, but he were so persistent she had to walk near the fence.

"Whats up?" she said, still trying to hide herself behind him.

"Are you feeling well?"

"That's a question I need to make to you!"

For a brief instant Anduin's mind wandered throught the things he told and the things he doesn't told her, choosing the safest path.

"I'm fine. I can't play tomorrow match but my recover won't that take long."

He saw in Jaina's face it was the correct answer.

"Come here in the bench with me."

"Ehh, it doesn't seem right invadind the court."

"We will only watch the practice!"

Jaina, still cautious, jumped the fence around the court and sat at his side.

"I may have some news to tell you..." he said eyes fixed in the practice, elbows supported on knees.

"Anduin!"

"Oy, Coach Mathias!" he jumped in a instant walking all the way near the net.

Coach eye's were surrounded by a tired shadow.

"Are you feeling well today?"

"Yes."

"Good. You'll play today. If you want."

"Of course I want!" he made a signal to Jaina celebrating.

"Ork, you played well but I'll replace you for now!"

The guy Anduin replaced was a huge guy full of dreadlocks. He was always seen wearing a tooth necklace and the ear reamer.

His wild look gave him the nickname Ork. It was even stamped on his shirt. He passed by, watching him intensely. But despite his fierce gait, he had very calm blue eyes. Anduin felt fulminated for a moment, but soon after he forgot that when he stepped in the court.

With a choky cry, Jaina was frozen in the bench, watching the man walking towards her. His face was so red that all she wanted was a hole openning in the floor to simply vanish from that place. But it was too late and she couldn't runaway without lifting some suspicion.

She sat in the opost side, in the tip of the bench, unable to look at him, felling the sweat forming over her lips.

"Why am I here?" she babbled for herself.

"Escuse me?" He said facing her.

"I already shipped you with this whole team, you know?"

She wished that hole right now.

But she had to use the old fashioned run.

Ork was still trying to understand any of the words that crazy girl said when Anduin came back to the bench.

"I really cant' play yet. Do your best tomorrow."

And while Ork returned to the trainning, Anduin couldn't see Jaina in any place.

In the fartest side of the bleachers, Wrathion watched the scene of Jaina blushing and running away and took some mental notes.

"Oh, you are a thirsty girl. I can use this in a near future. I suppose." he murmured walking away the gym, unnoticed.

Anduin moved to the afternoon class still thinking about the training. He didn't know why coach Mathias called for his return so soon. Trying to play that morning reminded about his temporary body limitations. He then decided to respect the time doctor asked for the full recovery

When he arrived at the room, Wrathion was already there. The simple sign he made greeting him was enough to blush his whole face. Anduin wanted much but couldn't look into his eyes right now. Every time he caught himself staring at Wrathion during the lecture, he became red again.

Anduin was trying to look as most natural as possible. Probably doing it all wrong.

"Do you like cat or dogs?" he received a msg from Wrathion.

"Yes? I think."

He sent two photos wearing some costumes. Anduin fastest than the Light hid the phone before someone glimpsed the pics.

"Why you do that? I am right here in front of you!"

"Yes and I'm behaving well. I only think you could help me choosing my next costume. Cat or dog?"

Anduin sighed making an effort to look the pics and keep a natural face. His natural red face, of course.

"Aahh, the dog?"

"Are you sure? They are different in the butt" he sent two more photos.

"I don't know. I maybe like both!" He was biting his under lip already.

"You'll need to see it personally to pick right. Sad we can't do tonight."

"Why not?"

He sent a bold msg but his face was betraying him.

"Tonight we are going to the club. The girls invited everyone to cellebrate some site new mark. You mind going with me?"

Wrathion approached Anduin's desk while typing. He sent two more photos almost naked and stopped there smirking while Anduin was consumed by the shame.

"Yes, of course I'll go with you." He was typing looking at him with fierce eyes. "Don't you have pitty of me, sending me that photos in the day light?"

"I like when you are all blushy. It's easy to read your thoughts. ;)"

"I'll wear a wonderful sequin shirt. Dress accordinly.

At the same time he sent his mom a msg.

"What sequin is?"

And when she answered, Anduin was sure he didn't have any clothes normal people would wear in a night club. Maybe, nothing in his wardrobe would impress Wrathion either.

"Jaina, I need some halp!" He sent a desperate msg.

Anduin left the class earlier in a rush when Jaina answered calling him to her house.

"I have something for you here. Come now!"

He would explain the vanishing to Wrathion later.

There, she led him to a room close to her own.

"I present you my brother's lair."and opened the door.

"I don't know, Jaina. Won't he be mad about this?"

"I know exactly where I can stir without him being angry."

She started to stack some suits on the bed, shirts, pants, ties.

Anduin was inspecting all those clothes trying to figure out what could cause a good impression.

The more options Jaina piled in the bed, the least capable of choosing one between them Anduin felt.

"Oh, FFS. How can I pick one? I really don't see myself wearing this clothes."

"Baby, you need to choose something you fell confortable. Otherwise it would be like high heels[...]

[...]it's pretty but they twist your toes and in the end of the night you want to toss that thing in the wall..." she stoped for a moment remembering something hidden in that wardrobe "High heels could do the work!"

"Jaina, you just convinced me to not wear one of them. Ever."

"But that's a comfortable one! And it may reduce the height gap between you two."

Anduin made a plain face. The height gap was never an issue before.

Jaina made a prayer facing a locked case.

"A pray because we are unburying my brother's shady past."

And then she opened the case.

"I think the feet size matches, try these." she handed a pair of black military boots, with a very thick sole.

"What life your brother had?"

"He was a punk.. gothic... whatever. Rebelious, he picked a career work different than our dad planned."

"A cop?"

"Now a police detective!"

Anduin in a snap choose some clothes from the case. A meshed black shirt and pants full of buckles, ripped in some strategic places.

"Maybe the shirt could be too tight for you. My brother wasn't that bulky when young."

"That's will be perfect! Thanks, Jaina. For helping me."

"I feel like I really need to share more things with you."

"You don't have to if you don't want, baby. I relly in you effort to progress this relationship."

"But this morning I was about to say something to you..."

"Let's talk while I paint your nails black!"

"Oh, yeah. The rebellious look, I see." He said spreading the fingers. "So, last night I finally went to the cam site"

"You didn't!"

"Yes, I did! I saw maybe a little more than I expected." and then he remained silent.

"Is dirty! If something not dirty happens today, tell me!"

"You can tell me also if it's dirty, I don't mind" she said finishing to paint.

"Better not."

"Let me paint your eyes too! Will be the perfect gothic look."

Jaina did a not so subtle make up around the eyes.

"But if you'll do something dirty, do it without clothes, for a change."

That night, Anduin dressed Jaina's brother clothes, a leather jacket and wristbands he had.

The loose hair was bothering him. He left the bangs loose but swept the remaining hair back and tied only the upper part.

Anduin stood waiting in front of the club, very anxious.

While he waited there, he saw a guy with long black hair smoking, back against the wall. He felt the guy was inspectioning him. Anduin turn around suddenly and he really was shamelessly staring at him. He tossed the finished cigarette on the floor and treaded threatly.

Thinking if that could evolve to a problem, Anduin felt a soft hand landing in his shoulder.

"I keep you waiting too much?"

"I just arrived..."

Anduin turn to face Wrathion and became speachless for a moment. He was caught by his make up and the snake lenses he was wearing.

"You are tasty like that. Didn't know you like the gothic aesthetic."

Anduin eyes were captured for some more time in his eyes then he leaned forward and kissed Wrathion. Yes, the boot's heels made a little difference, now he could prove. Wrathion was dressing a cropped shirt (a sequin one, as he promissed), he could feel the warm skin in his fingers when he enlaced his waist.

"It was a surprise for me too ..." he mumbled while kissing.

"Let's go inside. I need to present you to my friends, Mr. Dark Soul."

Wrathion pulled him by the hand to the club.

They walked across the dance floor to the back of the room. There, an incredible amount of beauty people were reunited in a table. Anduin could tell that was the right place cos everyone there had an appealing aura they probably use in their shows. Except for one guy, the smoker.

With a little concern, Anduin realised the aggressive guy he meet outside was one of Wrathion's friend. He tightened the grip when they stopped at that table.

"Hello, everyone! I want to present you Anduin!"

He waved to everyone, too shy to do something else.

"Dexter and Sin, my bosses!" he pointed the girls at the left side of the table. "The lonely Illidan" he pointed the smoker "Don't be afraid by his look, he's a nice guy!"

"I am everything but nice!" he grumbled back.

Anduin could now see a profusion of tatoos in his arm's.

"When someone wants a bad guy, they usually goes to Illidan's cam."

Anduin noded silently.

"And here is my friend Medivh! Sorry, today I can't lure prey, I brought my own."

"Oh, that's why you chose the snake eyes! But don't worry, I'm not hunting today. I brought someone too."

"You two, sit in the middle, so you can lure people to Illidan here." said Medivh.

"I'm hunting nothing, you jerks. Let me just drink my beer alone."

"The lonelly... Illidan, like I said." He whispers to Anduin.

Wrathion sit by Sin's side and Anduin had to be by Illidan side.

But he was more concerned about something else right now.

"Your prey?"

"Yes, you are mine." he laid his leg over Anduin's leg and came closer, grabbing his chin.

"I don't think we two tangled here would attract some people."

"Ah, you will. Probably, not the right kind." said Sin.

Wrathion turned his head, furious.

"I have no guilt about other people's lust."

Sin laughed shaking his head.

"It's funny, because it's exactly our job. But tell me, have you thought about the auction yet?"

Wrathion snorted and puffed his chest. Then he pointed to Anduin.

"What auction?" he asked.

"That's a nonsense my boss keep bringing to the conversation. Pay no mind."

Medivh interrupted whispering to Wrathion.

"Here he comes!"

Then a long haired blondy with pale blue eyes arrived bringing two drinks. He sat at Medivh's side.

"That's Arator."

"Hello, there! I'm Wrathion and here's Anduin, my bae!"

Anduin felt flattered by that presentation. At least, much better than prey.

"Enchanté!" the blonde said leanning his both hands to them. They shaked the leaned hands only to be polite.

Then they cared about their own kisses.

Arator were watching them with the side of the eye, longly sipping his sweet drink while talking to Medivh.

Illidan kept drinking his beer silent, surrounded by excited couples. He was mumbling and cursing himself when an old man, hair all white, very shy, approached the table.

He was very nervous and apologized for every move. He had a tired face, blue eyes and was wearing an expensive suit.

"Sorry, for the intromission, but I had to talk to you now that I gained some courage." A sweat drop crossed his face.

Illidan asked to change place with Medivh, so he could sit in the border of the bench. Something was too fishy with that guy.

"You don't have a clue how hard was for me approach you, I'm a very shy person. And you all are famous after all."

Illidan approached the man trying to intimidate him.

"What are your intent?"

Illidan then pointed a finger poking him in the chest.

"Are you a stalker?"

"No, I'm a big site fan. You are my fav."

Illidan gave a step back. The man was shivering and sweating and made a mistake to lean forward at Illidan's direction.

He reacted, locking the man's arm in his back and laying his face over the table.

"Bullshit!"

Dexter, Sin and Medivh were already aparting them.

"I know you are here for the cellebration. I know every face here. Most of them..." he said adjusting the tie in place again.

"Relax that ass, Illidan!" Said Sin slaming the table. "Let the man sit here with us. Welcome, mr... What's your name, Mr. Big Fan?"

"Excuse me. My name is Khadgar."

He sat at Dexter's side but he was always peeking Illidan, still shivering.

"I didn't intend to scare you."

"You didn't startle me. I don't like nervous people around me. They tend to do stupid things." Growled Illidan.

"I believe you. I'm a really big fan."

"Are you a big fan of a man called Cheater?"

"I like the plot."

"You are a strange guy."

"I had to take some drugs to come here."

Illidan finished another beer laughing. The kids were starting to drink some sweet drinks. The punk, at least. Wrathion was only drinking water as far as he could see. They didn't seem to notice the earlier commotion, still occupied in their kisses.

"It only took me 3 months."

"What?" Illidan barely heard what the man said.

"I was watching you for around 3 months. Today I decided to make my move."

"I never saw you around here before."

"Have you ever been in the VIP room?"

The man pointed to the dark window over the dance floor.

"No."

"You want to go?"

He blinked for a moment, thinking in the implications of accepting that invite. Seeing his hesitation, Khadgar said:

"You are a man strong enough to handle any situation and your friends saw me here. That's what you are thinking, right? You have advantage. So why don't you come?

And confused everyone watched Illidan leave the table with the newcomer, going up the stairs to the VIP room.

Sin made Wrathion's night a hell, sometimes remembering the auction or asking about the photos he sold. He couldn't understand why she was so bitter.

Wrathion saw Anduin's cheecks already flushy from the drinks.

"You wanna dance a bit, my bae?"

"Ah, I need to go to the restroom."

"You need help? I mean, you drunk a little, so..."

"No, I'm fine."

He waited for Anduin turn the corridor then asked Medivh to bring more drinks.

For a briefly instant, Wrathion saw a glimmer in Arator's eyes when he found himself alone in the table with him. But Wrathion's jumped off the table behind his old friend in the bar.

"Medivh, a word, please."

"Yes, say it."

"You know what is wrong with Sin today?"

Medivh stood with a serious face. Then seeing Wrathion was genuinely serious too, he laid the drinks in the bar table.

"Wrathion, you are asking me why is she pissed? You really don't have a clue?"

"I really don't know."

"On your early stream yesterday... You did nothing wrong?"

"Yesterday they invited me for their stream, as a guest."

"Yes, and...?"

"We were doing the dare thing with the site users in the chat."

"You are near the truth."

"Then someone asked if I already kissed a girl. And I said no."

"Uhum."

"And Dexter agreed to kiss me. Uh, I see now.

But it was a meaningless thing! I don't even like girls!"

"You came to their show and kissed her girl (even not liking girls). I not blame her for being mad."

"It's not fair, Dexter had the idea and agreed with the smoochie."

"Sometimes the wiseness is to say NO."

Medivh was lefting the bar carrying the two colorful drinks when Wrathion grabbed his sleeve.

"She is my boss. How can I say no to her if none of us saw a problem in the task?"

"I only said it's wise. Never said it would be an easy choice."

"I know you for so long. You need to learn step back for a moment before hurting ppls feelings. That's a path to a miserable and alone life."

"I can't undo what I already did."

"You can recognize your mistake and ask for forgiveness. Sin is right there, it's a good time to start.

Then he untangled Wrathion's fingers from his sleeve and walked to the table. Wrathion took some moments before heading back to them, gaining courage and thinking about Medivh's words.

He sighed and stoped right in front of Sin. She looked at him with a petulant smirk.

For a brief moment he was about to run away but he clasped his hands and sighed.

"I need to apologize..."

"Oh, you need?" Sin's petulant smirk became a loud laugh.

"I wasn't thinking right. I learnt the limit of my participation in your show. I need to apologize for my behaviour."

"You came to our show as a guest, a lesbian show, and didn't think twice about kissing Dexter. You stabbed me in the back."

Wrathion was about to protest saying that was Dexter idea but it would sound childish.

"I understand if you can't forgive me right now(...)

I only want to make amends. "

Sin savored the moment before talking.

"I can't say I could forgive you but I appreciate your effort. Sit by my side."

Wrathion needed to pass in front of Arator, feeling that pale eyes eating him. Probably, that's the reason of Medivh's bitterness, he tought.

"I want to know if you still are resistent to the auction idea."

"FFS, why do you insist in that idea?"

"I know you do anything for money. One day the auction idea will seduce you."

"Did you saw right the man I brought today?"

"He seems the type who could join the auc"

"No! That's not the point! How can you be so sure I didn't damaged the merchandise already?"

"Oh, no. I know my woman and everything you know you learnt from her. I can clearly see you are mimicking Dexter. You still don't have your own appeal. That means your merchandise is intact. Am I right?"

Wrathion felt the face red. He looked around searching for Anduin, he was taking soo long to return.

"Your bae asked some things about the auction and I told him. I bet he would sell all his belongings to win that auction, I could see in his tipsy eyes.

And by tipsy I mean really tipsy. He went to the balcony looking for some fresh air."

"I need to ask you to not interfere in my life that way. It made me feel dumb for apologizing to a vixen."

Wrathion glanced at her once more before leaving the table, infuriated.

He found Anduin bent over the rail, a bit apart from all the smokers in the balcony, his cheecks, neck and ears all flushed. Wrathion layed the hand over his shoulder.

"Are you allright?"

"I needed some air. Sin is an incisive woman, isn't she?"

"She knows how to make a fuss."

Wrathion stood by his side also bent over the rail. The subsequent silence was awkward.

"Wrathion... Why you didn't told me before?"

"That's an imbecile Sin's idea! I have nothing to with it."

"I mean about the...the virgin thing?"

"That's what I call a delicate matter."

"You have shame of it?" Anduin was trying to interpretate Wrathion's expression but he kept avoiding eye contact.

"Certainly, it's not I am proud of."

"That's why you jad runaway in a hurry that night?"

"I like you and I don't want to ruin everything between us."

Anduin enlaced his waist pulling him closer. He had never seen Wrathion shy or flushed before.

"Would you feel sorry if we do something today? Something I want and I think you want too?" Anduin said kissing his neck base slowly. "We can learn things together ..."

Wrathion shuddered feeling Anduin's wet and hot kisses on his neck, later the ear. He felt soflty bitten in the ear lobe. It was hard for him to say:

"You'll regret doing this tipsy as you are now. As much as I want, let us progress this talk tomorrow when you are sober again."

"I only drunk a bit. Just to face your friends. Some of them are intimitading"

"Maybe you are not as strong as you think to pick the worst in the menu."

"I am fine now."

"But till the end of night you may loose your senses. I've seen you tipsy from something really softer before.

"You really don't want to check that nice room...how they call? Dark room?"

Wrathion made an effort to let go a nervous laugh, still surrounded by Anduin's arms. The memory of Medivh's words returned to him like a slap in the face. He turned his now cold expression to him: "No"

"If you really want to do something tonight, stop avoiding the dance invite I made you." Wrathion pulled him by the hand back to the club even before hearing an answer.

"I have a good reason for not dancing. I can't dance. Not like you. I would shame you in front of that crowd."

"I don't care about the crowd. I only want to see you moving your hips.

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) "

"If you put that way I can face my own limits. But I may ask for a reward later. ಠ⌣ಠ "

"Let's see how you handle this task first."

Wrathion stepped back when they reached the dance floor.

As Anduin already foresaw, he couldn't match Wrathion's dance. Most of times he just kept a discret swing mesmerized watching him dance. He felt the head heavy, the eyes blurry and noticed he didn't knew the passage of time. Anduin looked around trying to fix the blurry vision.

"Hm, I probably am really drunk now."

"Are you alright?"

"I don't feel well."

"You want to stay a little?"

"No it's better going home now. My mother will kill me if I come back completely smashed." Anduin was siting in the floor while babbling something Wrathion couldn't heard.

"I'll acompany you"

Anduin saw only fragments of that night ending. The last thing he could remember was entering the back seat of the car with Wrathion. Sometimes he awake briefly. He noticed the face laying in Wrathion's chest. Then he was playing with sekin scales of his shirt

He became numb again while kissing him. And when he woke up, he was laid over Wrathion's back. Confuse, he spent a time figuring what was happening. Anduin noticed the surroundings. They were in the stairs just near his home door. Wrathion was climbing the stairs, carring him in his back. Anduin arms were wrapped around his neck, the nose buried between strands of his hair.

"Wrathion, you smell so good."

"You are out of your mind. I'm profusely sweating dragging you all around."

"Maybe it's because I love you. I love even the sweat."

Wrathion paused the climbing for a moment adjusting the load.

"Still out of your mind, Anduin. I just hope you remember your words tomorrow."

"I never felt loved before. It's a feeling I can't let go now." he mumbled snoozing again.

"You have the keys? Anduin?"

Wrathion searched Anduin's pockets for the keys. The obvious pockets had nothing, but Anduin's punk pants had lots of fake pockets and zipers.

He then just ringed the door bell.

"Special deliver" he said when Anduin's mom open the door.

Anduin only woke up in the next morning.


	6. Interlude - Shaw Dog's Day

That morning coach Mathias Shaw arrived at the gym early. He intended to give the news to Anduin before the rest of the team arrives. Anduin was very late so his mind wandered (as usual) to the night he had in Greymane's apartment.

Shaw slept there so many times he already had his own part of the wardrobe, going to his house only to water the plants. A bunch of cactus, so he went home really rarely in the past months. They were dating for a long time, Shaw knew all Genn's schedule so he could pay a visit.

The favorite kind of visit was in the block C teachers' bathroom at friday's night. The college was so empty by friday's night they could lay in the corridor fucking none would witness. But Genn was too cautious and reserved, he never would agree with that kind of fantasy.

Furthermore, Greymane, as a coordinator, knew the placement of all video cameras on that block and adjacents. So they sometimes caught a blind spot in the cameras for some quick dirty fun.

Mathias was laughing alone when Anduin arrived late, playing with his smartphone.

The only thing denouncing his anger event was a bandage in his right hand. He had to sent him to the bench in front of the rest of the team.

Shaw saw the happiness in his eyes withering but he needed to be disciplined.

He didn't know why Greymane kept protecting him at any cost.

Hiding bad behaviour would lead to more bad behaviour and such attitude he couldn't stand

Putting him in the bench was a light punishment and he could think about his manners while watching the trainings. From the bench

Genn was creating a monster leting him do whatever he wants.

He spent some time wondering about that matter after giving the team the instructions for the practice.

Why Genn was so fond of him? He made some risk choices hiding the event. But somehow looking aside won't help Anduin's grown up. So why?

When the morning pratice ended he stood organizing the equipments still wondering. He was pissed because he could be fantasizing the next meeting with Genn but he was pondering about a missing link between him and Wrynn's family.

Anduin looked soo much like his mom, the link was obvious. But he didn't look like his deceased father. At least as he could remember from the photos on the corridor's showcase. Maybe the link was a denied paternity?

Genn and Tiff having an affair was something he wouldn't expect from that morning rumination.

He knew Greymane very well for so long he tried to put that suspect aside. But it kept returning to his mind.

"Impossible" he was mumbling while arranging the balls near the fence "Genn is very gay. I can't even imagine him buried in a..."

"SHAW!" he heard a yell at gym's door.

DENIAL

The arguing with Greymane didn't end well. Shaw slabbed the door office where he dared to talk about sex privation untill he changes his mind about Anduin's match.

He couldn't do that! They were living a good time togheter. Greymane wouldn't keep that farse for so long.

Shaw went to the bathroom to wash his face and neck, eager for some relief. That was so absurd! It couldn't be happening to him... to them!

He was puffing when the bathroom door opened calmly. It was Greymane, very serious and indiferent. He washes his hands saying nothing.

Shaw watched silently, waiting for him to say it was all a joke.

Greymane swings his wet hands, splashing water all over his pants around his lap.

"How silly of me ..." he murmured to himself sighing. Then he took a lot of paper and rubbed the fabric vigorously.

Mathias muted, felt the ears burning hot. He was seeing the other man in the mirror and was biting his own under lip. He notices Genn biting his under lip, slyly looking back.

Genn leaned the hip forward under the hot air hand dryer, still doing expressions Shaw couldn't resist.

All of sudden, Greymane checked the dry pants and throw the bunch of paper right in the bin by Shaw's side.

The moviment was so exagerated, Greymane's neck was so close to Mathias nose, that he even smell the cologne he was using that morning.

Genn perceived Mathias increased volume under his pants and smirked. But turned back and left the bathroom swiflty, adjusting the tie knot.

Shaw realized the dirty game Genn was doing. He was intending to broke him, making him so horny he would accept any condition he asks.

ANGER

Shaw felt the anger filling his ears with the pumping blood sound. He would not fall for Genn's manipulation! If he thought he could maneuvering him he was fully mistaken! He never bent! To none!

He only would need a minute or two to let that shameful erection goes away.

Mathias runed so fast he catched Genn just arriving his office's door.

"Greymane, we need to talk!"

"Oh, we need, Mr. Shaw?"

Greymane was already unlocking his door. He made a gesture asking to Shaw to enter the room.

Inside, Genn started to remove the coat and loosen the tie.

"You want to tell me you already thought about the matter we discussed earlier and changed your mind?"

Greymane unbuttons the wrists and collar, siting in his desk, leaning to the chair Shaw was.

"If you insist in that insanity I will be obliged to denounce you" he said wrathful.

Genn leaned back with a sly grin.

"Good look denouncing me for not let you fuck me. I don't know how can it solve your dilemma, my dear."

Greymane rolled up the sleeves making himself more confortable. Shaw felt more and more trapped seeing all that hidden fur now revelated.

"You can't impeding me of doing the complaint!" His voice was filled with anger but the eyes full of desire.

Greymane let the hands slither through his own pants fabric, reaching the lap area.

"Sorry, I may have burnt my skin. It's very sensitive now..."

Mathias eyes were following the hands.

"I can't impede you from doing the complaint but if we solve this matter between us the result would be much more pleasing."

Greymane let the fingers slide between his own tighs.

"Pleasing as the things we made every night."

He stood up so fast the chair fell back.

"You...you won't broke me, Greymane. I have my proud. I made a decision and I'll stand my position as a teacher."

He was passing through the door when he heard im a melodic voice:

"OK. See you later by night"

And Shaw knew he was so fucked.

Daily tasks occupied Shaw's mind during the afternoon but while the day was passing he was planning how to avoid Greymane. He remembered Genn had the night shift at thursdays, so he could safely lurk to the apartment, grabbing his old home keys and spending the night there.

The thought brought a relief to his soul he even sighed loud. He spent his remmaining time at the college planning how he would completely ignore Greymane in safety untill he stepped back in that dumb sex strike.

In the end of afternoon, Shaw arrived early to the apartment door

Once inside, he walked like a cat to the bedroom. It would be an easy mission. Grab the keys, walking away, ordering some food during all weekend, looking Greymane face again only on monday at safe ground. He couldn't seduce him if he manage sucessfuly to avoid the man.

Near the bedroom's door he heard noises in the bathroom. Greymane oppened the door naively, drying the hair with a towel. His body so furry he looked dressed but he wasn't. He sounded surprised when saying:

"I didn't know you would came back early, Mathias. Let me grab the robe."

"I was planning to walk around a bit undressed. I'm feeling heat today. It's a pitty" he weared the robe but let a big opening at chest part, combing his hair with the fingers to set the strands in place. Shaw perceived himself looking how glimmering his blue eyes were right now.

"I..I am taking my keys. I'll stay at my place for a time."

Greymane was walking to the kitchen slowly, still adjustind the hair.

"Fine, it's your right." he opens the refrigerator and pull something from his inside. "I hope you spend that time pondering about our little matter."

BARGAIN

Greymane opened a popsicle package. Imediately Shaw heard a low warning inside his mind to grab the keys and run away not even looking back. But he ignored the voice. He was already mesmerized looking Genn licking that popsicle in a dirty manner.

He was caught looking how Genn wrapped the tongue around the popsicle, sucking it with eagerness and your body started to react to the memories they had.

Greymane suddenly snapped the thing almost hiding it all inside his mouth. He fastly spat the popsicle, cleaning his wet chin beard with the left hand.

"Oh, too deep." He said. "Is too hot this afternoon. You want a popsicle too, Mathias?"

Shaw was unable to say something right now. He watched Genn again licking the thing, obviouly teasing him.

He had to do something! Shaw stepped near Genn.

"Don't even think to touch me. You won't do it again untill we solve the question."

"Genn... You know I am really worried about your protegè. I'm doing this to disciplinate him."

"You are kinda wasting his youth. And I am wasting my licking in this popsicle."

"He is hurt! His damn hand is damaged! How can I let him simply play that way?"

Greymane was sucking the popsicle sides loudly, he then chomped bits of it.

"Let him decide if he is capable to do that or not"

"If I agree to call him tomorrow morning, will you lick me again like that popsicle?"

Greymane had swallowed the whole thing already. He licked the remaining stick and his fingers, looking and grining to Mathias with the sly eyes.

"Oh, I don't work with future promises. We can arrange everything tomorrow but it depends on your behaviour."

Greymane then walked to the bedroom, leting the robe fall off his shoulders. But he was sure to not get fully undressed.

"Take your keys and leave whenever you want. I'm tired and I'm now going to bed."

"Genn, if I make a pinky promise??"

"Good night and see you tomorrow. "

DEPRESSION

Shaw had a hard time trying to sleep alone in his home. The next day he was walking like a zombie at the gym. He was eager, waiting for Anduin to appear to the morning pratice and placed him in play as soon as he could. Happens that the boy really couldn't play yet.

"Coach Shaw, my hand still hurt a lot. Maybe I can play the next matches. Let Ork play tomorrow match instead of me."

"That hurt me also but if you don't feel well, let's go back to training only when your hand is fully recovered."

Mathias was hoping at least Genn saw the try.

The day pass sad and heavy in Mathias shoulders. He tried everything he could to surpass the challenge: denying, ignoring, being angry at, negotiating, surrending and finally calling the boy back to team. But one single thing arruined this solution: he was fucking right.

Since the begining, Anduin couldn't play the weekend match. His withdrawal was the correct choice since the very begining.

But being right would change Greymane's mind? Shaw had no more forces to believe in such a thing.

Even the precious memories were obscured by a deep sadness.

At afternoon, Shaw had a council meeting and his mind was busy with the discussed matters but once it finished and the night came he returned to the melancolic feeling. He was slowly realizing the sex strike was a small part of the problem. He couldn't live more without Genn.

They were so close in the past months, sleeping alone in his home made him feel like some part of himself was missing. None laughing by his side, talking some dirty joke or listening to his problems so calmly like only Genn could do.

The phone had a couple messages from him.

He stopped avoiding the matter and read the messages.

Genn sent a photo of him dressed with a beautiful suit he has to eventual ocasions.

"Going on a date now" he typed.

Shaw felt a stab in his chest, refusing to believe in Greymane's words. He didn't had any force left to curse.

Shaw let the phone drop in the carpet and passed some miserable time before sleeping.

He waked up later with the door bell ringing persistently. He was briefly disoriented but when walking to the door he remembered where he was.

"Open the door, Mathias. I know you are there."

Shaw oppened the door with a dejected face and walked back to his bed.

Greymane stepped inside and locked the door behind him.

"Are you fine? I was expecting you to reply something..."

"I'm not in the mood for mockering, Genn. I should have replied you about your perfect outfit? Or how I could even remind the smell of your cologne only looking the photo? All that things seems meaningless to you. The feelings I have only suits for your manipulation."

Greymane was silent and severe positioned at his bed side, crossed hands at crotch height.

"Just let me alone diving down in that impotence feeling and go enjoy your date. You are awesome tonight, as ever."

"I'm not leaving this room untill you feels better."

"It's better sit or you be tired of waiting standing."

Genn then climbed the bed and sats over Mathias hips.

"What kind of torture are you scheming today?"

"Why you say torture? You used to like when I do that way."

"If I do as usual, like this" Mathias grabed firmly Genn´s hips with bot hands "you will flee the same way you did yesterday." Then he realized Greymane didn't run away.

"Didn't you found some better company for tonight?"

"The date was with you since the begining, Mathias." he said huging his neck.

"We weren't in good terms. I really thought..."

"Thought what? I was using Tinder to find people?"

"Not so specific but yes. I felt like crap."

"Do you think I would fuck someone else, Mathias?"

Shaw felt a relief squeezing Genn in a hug, he almost cried.

"I didn't know what to think. I only felt so bad this whole day and I don't want to be apart of you, Genn. I fighted against but I would do everything to be with you."

"I saw you tried to put Anduin to play."

"Yes, it didn't work, sorry."

"I should have listened to you earlier."

"You should?"

"Yes. And I'm quiting my strike. You suffered enough already. That's why I planned this date."

"I'm so happy with this news I could devour you right now."

"And you won't why....?"

"You teased me in ways that will be carved in my eyes for the eternity. Let me get dressed for this event and torture you with the wait too."

"It's fair. I'ts fair."

Faster than the light Mathias make himself ready for the date and they went to the bar.

The place choosen by Genn was just 3 blocks away old Wrynn's house.

Mathias didn't knew if the family still lived there.

For a brief moment the suspicion he had in the previous morning returned.

But seeing Genn smiling and holding his hand shooed every dubious think in his mind.

When they settled at the high stools near the bar counter, Shaw was admiring Genn's gait asking for some drinks. 

He felt like his chest would explode, exactly like some teenager's love.

Mathias leaned close to Genn and kissed his mouth softly.

They were in a long kiss when someone approached them. Shaw was expecting him to leave but he stood silent. Then touched Genn's shoulder.

"Sorry to interrupt but I lost my phone and need some help."

Wearing party clothes, wringing hands and glimmering there was Wrathion.

ACEPTANCE

They split with some resistence. Wrathion looked distressed and wasn't not even a bit worried about interrupting them. In a middle of a kiss. Greymane turned his attention to him but Shaw kept kissing his neck.

"Good night to you too, Wrathion. What you need from us?"

"Any of you can lend me a phone so I can contact my friends? I really need to find my phone."

Shaw was kissing Greymane ear when slightly looked at Wrathion and said:

"Don't be silly. We can leave you home in safety."

"I thank you two, but finding my phone is really urgent.

"Please, take a sit by our side." Greymane said leaving the high bench he was ocupping.

Wrathion sat between them.

"Thank you, coordinator."

"You can call me Genn."

"Right, Genn."

Shaw was staring at him now in the side bench. He streched the hand and touched the sweaty strands.

Wrathion was atracted by that touch but didn't look startled. Mathias was feeling his soft neck skin in his finger tips.

Genn made the first move, leaning forward and kissing Wrathion's neck. He had a young tender skin.

"I just need a phone, guys..." he said but he was smirking.

"You know, we can start the Beard Club here and now. We have lots of programed activities you may enjoy."

Mathias were softly brushing Wrathion's shoulder whith his beard while talking in a low tone.

"We can teach you a couple of useful things. If you wish, of course."

Genn was foundling his line jaw, admiring how this beard was well cut.

Wrathion looked around and the bar was desert, also the barman was nowhere to be found.

"I'm always eager to learn thinghs!" was the answer he gave.

Shaw slided the hand over Wrathion's exposed belly.

Shoving his fierce hand inside Wrathion's pant. Greymane unbutoned his jeans to make Shaw's work more fluid. Wrathion gasped and reclined over the bar counter holding his breath.

"Looks like our beauty in completely shaved down there, Genn."

Greymane nipped the tense shoulder muscle with a bite. His hand were over Wrathion's tigh, next Shaw's hand side.

"That only make me want to do the Popsicle Maneuver."

"You don't 'popsicle' me!" mumbled Wrathion.

<<The rest of the pages are sticked in one mass and couldn't be read.>>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some things in this chapter may be real or not. Be warned.


	7. Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _"Oh, the Light on a bike!"_

Saturday

<< Playing: a-ha - Take On Me >>

"... Anduin, dear!.... Wake up.... turn off the alarm.... I'm tired of that song already."

"Mom?" the taste in his mouth was fel.

"If you don't stand right now you'll be late for the game."

"The game is today!"

Anduin tried to jump off the bed but the headache almost killed him.

Whining with every sound, Anduin almost crawled to the shower.

The make up won't vanished so easily so he whined a little more. The best result was a dark shade under his eyes. But he was late and he could clean it properly later.

"I'll drive you there, so you won't be more late.”

In the car, heading to the gym, Anduin perceived the black nails but was too late to remove them.

"Mom, I don't remember well what happened when I arrived home so I'll apologize for anything I may have made."

"Funny you talkin that, because you made a mess in the bathroom."

"I really don't remember but I hope you are not angry with me for being a little tipsy..."

"I was angry at the moment you throwed up over everything but I know how is to be young. I didn't mind. You can do some dumbness sometimes... But don't make a habit!"

Anduin was gnawing the nails more for the shame than for polish removal. He avoided asking his mom about how he arrived home. He didn't had a clue about the travel back. Only things he remembered were those who happened before the dance floor. Everything later was cloudy.

He was anxious peeking the phone from time to time but Wrathion didn't sent him any message. In the locker room, he checked the phone one last time and found nothing. Feeling the headache growing up and the mouth dry, he swallowed a med pill, begging to not start an event.

He also drunk a ton of water trying to avoid the headache.

During the game, in the bench, he was only concentrating in not leting the assassinating fury loose. He watched coach Mathias super hyped with the match, walking in circles and cheering everyone.

Someone asked if he was high.

"Not high! Mo-ti-va-ted!" he answered but his state was not normal. "You all give your best and let's get to the semis!"

Anduin noticed his tired eyes didn't match the energy he was exposing this morning. On other hand, he was feeling and looking crap.

That game Ork really proved a good replacement for Anduin. They made a very good game, winning a spot in the championship semis.

Anduin, feeling the head spliting in half, left the gym as soon as the game ended.

"Are you sure you don't want to cellebrate with your partners?" asked his mom.

"No, I really just want to sleep a bit more and let this hangover behind before it ruins me."

When arriving home, at morning's end, he fell heavily in the bed and very soon was ressonating.

Anduin woke up hours later with the phone ringing. He didn't reminded the details but he was dreaming about Wrathion and was expecting to talk with him when answering the call.

But the person didn't said anything, just hanged up.

It was Jaina's number. He saw lots of mesages piled.

"Good, you are awake now!" she typed "Answer the call!"

The phone ringed again.

"What you want from me?"

"You fleed from the gym so fast! I have a message from someone you may be interested."

"What message?"

"I found Wrathion after the match and he told me his phone is missing."

"Oh, it's why he didn´t typed me yet..."

"Yes and he is going to visit you within today."

Anduin was walking with the phone stuck in the shoulder.

"But I don't have the phone..."

Anduin heard Jaina sighing in the other side.

"I'm arriving at you house and I invited your mother to shop some gift to my mom."

"Oh, is her birthday or something?"

"NO ANDUIN STOP BEING DUMB!" then she lowered her voice "I'm only trying to keep her busy so none will disturb you two. You understand now or you want me do make a drawing?"

His mom left her room ready to a walk.

She put the earrings, grabed the keys, the purse and the pug dog and stood waiting near the door.

"Dear, I'll help Jaina with some shopping. I made cake and cookies. If you are much hungry, call for some food ok? I don't know how long we´ll take."

She kissed him in the cheeck.

For a long time after they left, he stood heavy breathing in the kitchen, holding the phone firmly. He wasn't sure what kind of converstaion he had with Wrathion the previous night's end but the memory of some things he said were so bold he flushed from cheecks to the neck.

A little while later, the doorbell rang. Feeling the hands sweaty, Anduin opened the door to find a smiling Wrathion propped in the door jamb.

"Hello, my pretty bae!"

"Come in, please." he said, still flushed and shy.

"I tried to talk to you this morning."

"Ah, I wasn't fine."

Anduin leaded him to his lair.

"Escuse me, I'm going in" he said before entering the bedroom.

"You mind waiting for a bit? All I need now is to take a shower."

Wrathion made a dramatic pause then said.

"No, take your time."

He waited reading some fantasy books Anduin had.

Moments later he saw Anduin's head peeking outside the bathroom door.

"Wrathion, I need some help here."

Wrathion solemnly closed the book and walked to him.

"Cry, my baby."

"Help me to remove this damn things" he was pointig to the eyes and nails.

"Are you tired of the gothic life already?"

Wrathion laughing searched the bathroom cabinet for some removers. He was gently rubbing Anduin's eyes, removing the panda's make up but noticed he was a bit too nervous to stay still.

"Something is worrying you?" Wrathion asked.

"I said something to offend you yesterday?"

"You don't remember what you said?"

"Not everything. If I said something wrong you forgive me, please."

"I shall demand some promises you made to me."

Wrathion holds his hand to apply the polish remover.

He felt Anduin's hand tense under his grip.

"You don't need to be so worried. You did nothing wrong besides drinking a bit much. And I won't demand anything you don't remember saying."

"So I did said something...!" Anduin hides the face behind the clean fingers.

"Hm. Nothing to be ashamed. Feeling less filled with the darkness now?"

"Thanks, I'm really newbie to this kind of things."

"It's a shame you didn't asked me to rub your back. It would be nice..."

"No... I won't ask you something like that."

Anduin hasty headed to his room, his face was all flushed again.

"Sorry to disturb you." Wrathion said siting in the couch.

"It's not your fault I being so shy."

He sat at the carpet grabbing the console control and hanging the headphone is his neck.

Wrathion slided to his side.

"You're so shy today you didn't kissed me yet."

"Sorry about that."

Anduin leaned to his side and gave him a prolonged kiss. But when the match started he went to play.

Wrathion tried to watch the game but got bored. He then tried to read but his mind was stuck in other things.

He laid the chin in his shoulder looking to his face. He studied the ear was shielded by the headset, so he could only reach his unprotected neck. There he softly nibbled. And again. At first, Anduin tried to keep gaming but in no time he laid the control over his chest.

Anduin holds his face with both hands. He didn't knew the neck bite would trigger such an intense feelling inside him. And he wasn't so sure about putting his tongue inside Wrathion's mouth that lewd way before. Wrathion was kneading his waist for quite a time.

Then sudden, while his mind was occupied in invading a mouth, he felt Wrathion fumbling his shorts waist under the shirt. In no time, his hand was inside his pants. Anduin made a small nervous laugh, still near his lips.

"What are you doing?"

"I wanted to feel you..."

Wrathion gently caressed his fur with finger tips.

"You want me to stop?" Despite his words, his hand kept traveling down untill it reached his groin.

"No. Please go ahead." Anduin mumbled eyes shut, grazing his lips against his. He licked Wrathion's mouth when he felt a firm grip.

He was stroking it gently his hand bent in an uncomfortable way. Anduin pulled him on the carpet, bringing him closer. He then unbuttoned Wrathion's jeans and also slid his hand inside.

"Let's make it fair" he said, palpating its contents.

Wrathion's reaction was way more intense

They stayed for some time, both occupied handling each other, the breath faster and faster, shy moaning and wet lips together. Suddenly, Wrathion pulled Anduin's hand from inside his pants.

For Anduin sadness, he also retracted his own hand. He missed the hot and tight touch.

"Why?" Anduin said kissing his neck in angst.

"Hop on the bed. I want to do something."

Anduin sat at the bed's edge. Wrathion pushed him to laid.

"Stay laid down. You already saw me naked so many times on stream. Now it's my turn to see you."

"Ok" he agreed a bit confuse.

Anduin only watched the stream once. He removed the shirt and loosened the hair ribbon, laing down in the middle of the bed.

Wrathion extended the arms and landed hands on Anduin's muscled chest. As he anticipated, he had a firm chest with little fluff in the center.

Wrathion caught himself biting his under lip while exploring his pale skin. The fingers sliping over his pecs, to the navel belly button. There the fur was more abundant, bellow the navel untill the end of the crotch (he already felt with his fingers). But Wrathion wanted to see.

He reclined over his belly and grazed his lips softly in the fur under his navel. His mouth made a zig zag route till in reached the place the pants were, letting the hot breath bristling Anduin's arms and neck fur.

When finding the cloth in the way, Wrathion chin rubbed his pants volume while his tongue wandered shy over his belly.

His fingers were about to grasp the short's waist in both sides of Anduin's hips when he raised from the bed in a snap.

"No" he said holding his wrists.

"No?" Wrathion confused had to snap back too or he would be hit by Anduin's sudden moviment. They were sited in the bed, Wrathion startled looking Anduin's flushed face, the wrists tighly locked in his grasp.

"No, last time I didn't checked if you finished our play too..."

He was gaining some courage to proceed, Wrathion could read in his face more and more reddish.

"I want to make sure I'm pleasing you too."

"Oh, but I'm enjoy doing this things..."

His words were interrupted when he took his body in one arm and easily handled him laid over bed.

Anduin kissed his lips with eagerness while his hands were rolling the shirt over. He throw his body over Wrathion's and let the fingers pinching sofflty Wrathion's nipple. Anduin's other hand were catching some pillows and cushions he setted around Wrathion's head making a nest.

"Make yourself confortable. I never did this is my life before so it could take a while."

Wrathion only could startled look at him with his amber eyes wider now. Anduin was too busy concentrated to notice he was also flushy.

Anduin were kissing his neck and collar bone.

Then he smooched the chest, the abdomen and when he reached the navel Wrathion was breathing like a cornered wild animal

"I'm happy doing this with you" he said reaching the jeans pants border.

Anduin softly nibbled the volume before unclothing pants and underwear in a hasty move

Wrathion's low body part were fully exposed. Anduin had watched the stream before but the view was way better now. Wrathion were breathing heavily, hands covering his face in shame. He stucked the knees against each other.

"I'm not ready!" he said, the voice muffled.

"Calm down, Wrathion. We will only play a little." Anduin said, the voice calm. "Just like before, ok?"

Wrathion let the tension go loosening the knees and thighs slowly but he still couldn't face him.

Anduin was admiring the hairless bottom part. He couldn't see any sign of fur.

He was running fingers lightly over the thighs and crotch, seeing Wrathion hiding his eyes with the forearm.

Anduin let the thumb circles the loosen skin of his shaft's base peeking Wrathion's reaction

He moaned and tightened the embrace involving the face, bitting the left hand finger.

Anduin gently pulled the foreskin back. His breath were hot over the revealed head when he tauted:

"Are you sure you don't want to see?"

Wrathion kept stifling the moans in his tense position but said nothing.

Anduin made soft strikes trying to catch his attention.

Anduin untightened the grip, shaking the right hand in the air. For a moment he forgot about the injury but the pressure reminded him about the pain.

"Anduin, your harmed hand!"

"Don't worry, I'm getting used to do that with my left hand..." he said stroking again in a clumsy way.

He was making the best to handle it properly with his non dominant side, using the injured hand only to kneading the balls.

Wrathion was looking to him worried and that was some kind of feeling he was not wanting to achieve right now.

Anduin then licked the shaft from base to head.

Wrathion clasped the hands in the cushions around him in a deep groan Anduin hasn't heard before. The sound incited Anduin to wrap the tongue around Wrathion's head, spreading the saliva. The clumsy hand stroking him softly, the wet lips working in the tip with large furious moves.

He wasn't sure if it was normal to drool like that, but the sounds Wrathion was making were burning him with lust. Anduin was also moaning by the time he finally snuggled Wrathion's dick into his mouth.

He was taking care not to hurt him with his teeth despite the eagerness.

Sometimes he peeks Wrathion's face to make sure be was doing it right.

He was staring at him now, the smirk dissolving into a pleased face sometimes, not a single trace of shyness anymore.

Anduin felt the fingers slicking from the saliva but it ended helping with the stroking.

He wasn't sure how long it would take to Wrathion to come but he kept licking and sucking and realized he could do it for a long time if needed. Anduin was glad the first time licking someone not ending in a disaster despite the injury in his hand.

Anduin felt Wrathion's body under him tense once more but in a different way. He splitted more the legs and the moans were deep and gutural now. Anduin was giving the final tighned strokes and his tongue was wrapping his dick when he felt the warm cum filling his mouth.

"Ahh, sorry I should warned you ...!" the spasms made him curled behind, the mouth shoved in the cushion. Now Anduin could see the flushy cheecks and sweaty strand in his forehead.

He kept gently sucking him untill his body calmed again and Wrathion had to move his head away.

Seeing Wrathion dizzy panting over the bed, Anduin hastly grabbed a towel and spat the mouth content. He heard it could be swallowed but he wasn't eager to try it now

"Sorry, I droolled all over..." he said drying what he could with the towel.

"I think it's why it was soo good."

"You think it was really good?" he laid by Wrathion's side in the cushions' pile, wiping his cheeck's sweat with the thumb.

"I think it was so good we could do it everyday from now on."

"We could! Let us make a permanet appointmet in our schedule: licking time."

"You are joking but let me show you if it's not worth a permanent appointmet." he leaned to reach Anduin's lips but he was dodging the kiss.

Wrathion hold him by the nape and brushed his lips.

"You are worried with little things, Anduin."

"Don't you think it's gross?"

"Not a bit.”

Wrathion then shoved his tongue inside Anduin's mouth in defiance. He walked the face skin along the jaw with little smoochies and nibbled his ear lobe then the neck. They already knew the effect on him. Anduin wrapped his arms around Wrathion's body in a firm grip, fingers tightly marking Wrathion's back flesh. Wrathion pushed the limits of his bite a little more. Anduin answered pulling him by the waist and buring the face in Wrathion's chest.

"Let me undress you." he said close to his ear before laying a bite that would leave a mark later.

Wrathion clenched hands in Anduin's shorts waist and pulled everything slowly. He was mesmerized by the blonde fur trail below the navel while throwing the cloths in any place of the room.

"The happy trail leads to a treasure, indeed" he mumbled.

He was savoring the aknowledge of Anduin's lust overlaped by his shyness.

Wrathion could se he was trying to breath in his normal pace.

His body was flushed in some places he witnessed before and some he didn't.

Wrathion splayed hands over his thighs running them to the groin.

Wrathion placed his knees between Anduin's legs and leaned over brushing the lips in his crotch. Anduin shivered and let a loud moan escape.

"Calm down, I didn't started yet."

"I'm naked in a bed with another man (half) naked. I have my right to be nervous."

"In a minute you'll be in heavens. I hope" he brushed the bearded chin in the place where his lips were before.

He did the same in the opposite side, soft kiss then the brushing. Anduin's dick were briefly twitching each time he touched the skin.

Wrathion made a dramatic pause searching his eyes with a grin. Anduin was mimicking his lips movements, the mouth open in the air, concentrated. He was full of expectations and the pause was tauting him way ahead his limit.

When he was satisfied with the dramatic effect acquired, Wrathion shoved the whole thing inside his mouth. Anduin was surprised but more than that he was pleased

Wrathion then helped the maneuver with both hands in gently strokes. His tongue was flutering around the swallowed dick.

Anduin would never imagine the true sensation of a wet mouth wrapping his dick. It was like nothing he could have done before alone. He noticed himself doing some uncontrolable groanings and small cries but he didn't care. He was doing some good fucking sex and it was awesome.

He looked down and watched Wrathion licking him, alternating the hand of thin fingers stroking him. The amber eyes were staring him most of the time, the head inclined to the side so he could make visible the lewd tongue working.

His cheeck bone deeper now from the sucking.

Anduin biting his under lip easily untied his hairband and Wrathion's strands fell over his shoulders, also touching his hips. He dipped the fingers in the soft curly hair taking care to not push him. He was almost sure Wrathion was purring while tilting the head near his hand.

"Oh, the Light on a bike!" he cried throwing the head back in the cushion's pile "How can this be so good?"

Anduin mumbled some undistinguishable words Wrathion couldn't discern. By this time any shy in Anduin's body was completely gone. His flushing now was pure arousal.

Wrathion discovered Anduin's skin being so sensible to any kind of touch. The finger tips, the hair strands, the rough beard and of course the wet tongue made him twitch in ecstasy. He had to make brief pauses in the sucking when he felt Anduin was close to coming.

Softly stroking him now in a pause, Wrathion teased:

"Your face now is so hot I could take a photo and use it like my phone wallpaper forever."

"No photos! It's for your eyes only" he replied puffing and contorning Wrathion’s face with fingers "How you learned to do that lick thing?"

"Internet" he said shaking the shoulders and wetting the lips.

Once more he started to gave fast licks in the head, along the shaft and this time he tested Anduin's sensitivity in the balls area. Watching his moanings meaned he could play there a little.

Keeping the slow pace on the strokes, Wrathion kissed the area several times. Little while later he dared to suck one of the balls inside his mouth.

"Wrathion, this way I gonna come too fast!" he cried but did nothing impeding him. Hearing the warning, he swallowed Anduin's dick.

He kept working with both hands and mouth, kneading the balls now, caressing the perineum area too, dangerously near to his hole.

"Really close, Wra...!" his voice was supressed, the sweat covering his contracted face, the eyes wide shut.

Confident in his ability in foreseeing Anduin's ecstasy waves, Wrathion moved his lips away from his dick but not before giving a final long suck.

He was about to do a funny joke teasing him again when he felt a warm squirt under his chin.

Wrathion fastly covered his dick again with lips gathering the remaining cum but most part of it was dropping from his chin, covering the shirt in the sticky substance

Anduin was still feeling the lightning jolt sensation running throught his body when he looked at Wrathion again

He was sitted in the knees stretching the wet shirt, evaluating the possibility of walking home with it. It would be impossible. He removed the shirt, using it to clean the chin and neck. Wrathion then laid by Anduin's side in the cushions, nesting the face in his neck curve.

Anduin were panting in silence supporting the chin in his curly hair mass and caressing the strands.

"By the Light! This totally worth a total cancelling of whole schedule appoitments. I'll make sure to always have a spot for it at any time. You only have to tell me the when."

"You know I can demand that promise in some weird places and times."

"We can make an appointment for tomorrow, then?" he said kissing his forehead.

Wrathion sighed loudly enveloping his chest in a hug.

"Tomorrow I have a comemorative stream with the girls almost the whole day. And I still need to solve the missing phone issue. Buuuttt..." Wrathion kissed his sweaty jaw line untill getting close to the ear "We can do it all again today..."

"Yes."

"...in the shower"

"Yes. Yes."

"Right now."

"You never get tired?"

"How could I ever be tired of you?"

[Wranduin33](https://www.deviantart.com/gwydionland/art/Wranduin-33-840236407)


	8. Interlude: Wrathion's Chapter, too Long to be an Interlude!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's huge (the chapter)!

Wrathion had to wait for about 4 hours untill the sleeping beauty woke up. He planned invading his room around hour 2 and take photos but he couldn't get rid of Tiff's attention. Furthermore, he didn't wanted to give motives to receive the same kind of angry punch in his face.

When awake, as Wrathion foresaw, Anduin didn't took long to invite him to his room.

Of course, who would resist a kind gentleman worried about your safety and health? Probably the man would drop his pants as soon as they close the door behind them.

But he didn't.

The room itself was an awkward scenery, with that variety of nerdy things, games and suspicious DVDs. Anduin tried to hide the DVDs under his bed but Wrathion already took mental notes about the titles.

High School Musical, Mamma Mia, Footlose, Grease and A Walk to Remember (?).

Also he had a variety of fantasy books: Eragon, Seraphina, The Hobbit, Dragonflight, Temeraire and many more he couldn't memorize only glancing.

The medals and cups corner was the only part previsible in his room. Everyone knew Anduin only think and breath about volleyball.

So didn't was a big surprise when he started to talk about the anger problem once inside his closed bedroom.

His unexperience was patent. Wrathion then realized he would need a little effort to let Anduin mind wander from the nerdy things to the horny things he was intending.

He couldn't sell photos holding hands or caressing while they talk about daily problems, it would worth nothing!

Wrathion pondered how he would start a fire in that nerdy body.

Well, Anduin was a needy boy, obssessed with volley and who never had a boyfriend in his 21 years.

Great chances of sucess just jumping over him.

Wrathion took some photos of them safely placed in the couch. Then he made, during the conversation, the knee striking/stroking trick. Anduin breath and gleaming eyes proven the sucess of the maneuver

Wrathion almost climbed his lap.

He held Anduin's face with tender hands and said:

"Now is my turn to show you something"

Then teased him kissing the mouth corners.

The prey was already caught. The fear of being punched for any reason was far away now.

Wrathion kissed the soft lips already planning the next move.

Anduin was lost for some time but soon he placed hands in Wrathion's hips. Untill that moment they were just inocently kissing.

Wrathion took another discret photo. Then he forced his tongue inside Anduin's mouth.

He felt a tigh grip in his hips that made his nape bristle.

"What an imense sacrifice seducing that delicious boy" he tought feeling both bodies so close, his back skin now bristled too with the antecipation. He already knew where to start.

Wrathion was over his lap now, the crotches so close he could feel a volume poking him.

Wrathion started to use his own body to rub against him, the hands in Anduin's nape. Sometimes he laid kisses in his mouth and neck.

The thing he could do better was moaning. But maybe he exagerated a little. In no time, Anduin hold him tigh and slowly bit Wrathion's under lip.

"Already, man? Really?" he tought.

Maybe Anduin was too needy or precocious, Wrathion could only took one good photo.

He left carring the photos, apprasing them.

That night stream he really expected him to watch the show but Anduin didn't answered the call

Maybe he saw the camera?

Impossible, he was very cautious taking the pics.

He made the stream that night using the black cat costume but his mind was very far away.

Tired, he slept as soon as the stream ended, still wearing some of the cat outfit parts.

Wrathion ignored the ton of messages on his phone.

Next day Wrathion finished the morning exams early and had some free time for himself.

He picked the phone expecting any Anduin message about the previous night but found nothing.

Puzzled, Wrathion squinted the eyes looking at the phone. Not a single message since before the classes.

Was he purposely ignoring him?

Wrathion puffed and growled with the thought crossing his mind.

He was about to type some teasing to him when he stoped.

Better ignore him back! They would measure whose between them were the most stuborn.

Wrathion stuffed the phone in the pocket.

He often landed the hand over the phone only to remeber he was ignoring him and should not check the phone so eagerly.

A incoming message sound bliped in his phone and Wrathion almost dropped it on the ground to see.

Was a site message. One of the hundreds the user lewd_money has sent.

He forgot to handle the matter in the previous night and now was too pissed to waste his time with it. In the middle of all that annoyance, the user lightbri27 sent a "hello".

"Hello, your fucker? I'm reporting you for sharing paid content with another user!"

The ban was almost instant!

Wrathion let a sonorous laugh escape.

But soon he became serious again putting the phone in any place away of his sight.

He didn't knew why he was so pissed with Anduin's behaviour. First ignoring the stream then keeping him in the dark.

Wrathion decided to seek revenge after lunch in the afternoon class. He deliberatedly arrived late for the dramatic effect but Anduin wasn't there.

He sent a message after distributing the tasks of the day but got no response. He wasn't even looking the messages.

He slammed the table, giving little imaginary stabs on the phone for a while.

"Alright, I quit that shit" he tought for himself stuffing the phone in the pocket for good.

He then solemnly took the book from next morning study and made an effort to get ready for the exam.

In the middle of the class the phone bliped again. He sighed trying to ignore the phone but the curiosity was way to big.

He felt a relief seeing Anduin's typing back. He was taking some medical exams that's why he wasn't sending him anything.

"Why the heck I cared so much?"

The first presentation of the night was as a guest in Dexter and Sin's stream. They were rising funds in an activity they usually do

Users could bet any amount to ask a question. If t streamer could answer, he kept the value. If he couldn't, the value was subtracted of the total.

While waiting for the start, Wrathion was silently reclined in the wall watching something.

Dexter came close wanting to know why he was making faces and mouths looking to the phone.

"I have some exams and I'm studying a bit before the stream."

"Wrathion, that's a porn movie??"

"No, it's an educational video of most importance. Didn't you saw the subtitles? They are explaining the thing (since the mouth is occupied)." he kept the eyes in the video even after Dexter laughed so much her belly cramped.

Then she stopped suddenly.

"Don't tell me that's really how you will make the exam?"

"No, gross!"

But the cursed image of Anduin licking him lewdly in the classroom invaded his mind and didn't let go. He was yet thinking about some prohibited activity in the afternoon class when Sin called for the stream.

Dexter and Wrathion wearing lingeries in the back on camera 1, Sin face filling in the other camera reading the questions. They answered an amount of useless and weird questions. About feet, body hair, costumes, hidden piercings.

"All my piercings are not hidden" he pointed the ears and face "but I really want! I didn't know where but I'll let you know when I place one!"

"Wrathion, user placed a bet of 100 $ to know if you are still virgin." Sin muffled a laugh very poorly.

"Skip that question." he said.

"Oh, no! Penalty of 100 bucks to Wrathion! User wants to know if you already kissed someone... a boy, he typed now."

Wrathion made a suspense then said.

"Yes, I did!"

"Ok. Next! User asks if you kissed a girl in your life."

Wrathion bitted the under lip and elevated a eyebrow.

Then he made a negative sign with both hands.

"Definetely, no!"

Sin kept reading the chat. "Ahaha, look some high bet on Wrathion kissing a girl this moment... Listen. You don't come to a lesbian stream and ask for that kind of thing...."

Sin perceived the chat on fire before watching the smooch happening at her backs through camera 1.

They were leaned parting the lips when she turned around skeptic.

"It's a kiss" Wrathion said.

"It's a kiss!" Dexter agreed. "You are not virgin from a girl kiss anymore, haha!"

Sin's face became shady in a blink. She read the questions in a bitterness even the users could notice. But she kept the stream untill the end and said nothing to Wrathion when he left to his own stream.

Dexter gave him some hints about the "exam" that made Sin more furious.

When Wrathion was about to start the white bunny night stream, he stepped back in his resolution and made a call to Anduin. It was surprising to finally hear his voice in the phone. While tauting him with anything that came to his mind, Wrathion realized the desires were real.

"Everyday I go to that class and watch you arriving. I can't approach you, I can't kiss you. (...)While in that ground, we are student and teacher. It would be an inapropriate behaviour hold you in my arms in that same classroom. To kiss you and let you lay over me..."

After saying the words, Wrathion felt the freeze sensation in his guts. It's was thrilling cos every word was true.

Wrathion never made an open session like that but he was almost dying feeling the arousal inside him like a tense rope about to broke.

He then pushed the limits again turning his back to the stream camera, making a private video call to Anduin. He had already pulled the thong away making some soft strokes to make the dick more appealing before he accepted the call. A very risky maneuver.

But seeing his eyes fixed in the video call filled him with joy. He could even make him aroused enough to jerk off in the call

Wrathion was too much concentrated to think now about his usual self high confidence inner quotations.

"I wish you were here!" he caught himself thinking

When the stream ended and he turned the call off he kept meditating a long time alone in the scenery.

"What that punk made me do? I'm here late at night cleaning the mess I made imagining Anduin doing things he probably never will have guts to accomplish."

Wrathion checked the snapshots he did during the call. It is worth something? He didn't know. He was only appraising a merchandise there, nothing else. It's not like he was treasuring the memory of that face.

Then he slept fastly thinking about the sad puppy eyes of him.

He was really ashamed of walking to the gym before the morning class exam intending to steal a kiss. Maybe he could lead Anduin to the locker room and test the new knowledge he acquired.

When reached the bleachers, he perceived there the uncommon presence of his friend, Jaina.

"Oh, fuck!" Wrathion slided in the bench trying to hide his presence. The phone bliping like crazy with site messages, he peeked.

Again the every day pressure from that site user lewd_money.

He was ready to sent the couch photos when he noticed the awkward scene between Jaina and Ork.

"I can sense a sexual tension in these two. And I can use that in my advantage." he pondered, the finger circulating his beard.

Wrathion left the gym discretely. If he was intending to extract more pleasure photos of Anduin he had to also conquer his sidekick.

Only a little assurance of having someone who could intervene in his favor if anything went really bad.

He searched for Ork later in college corridors, near the gym. Even without the team uniform it was hard to miss him in the crowd.

Wrathion approached him clearing the throat.

"Escuse me, you are Goel, right?"

"Yes?" the clear lucid blue eyes were confused. "None call me that way here, it's funny to hear."

"I came in the name of someone who has an interest in you."

"Do you mind if we keep walking? My next class will start soon I don't want to be late."

"Sure!"

"Who you represent and what is you name, sir?"

"Oh, I'm Wrathion!" He extended the hand, Ork pressed with confidence "And I represent Jaina. You may knew her. She is always wandering around with one of your team colleague."

"Oh, you mean the one you are picking up?"

O.O

Wrathion was really surprised. He fell in the savage look trick and misleaded him by a dumb person. Ork stood laughing from Wrathion's face, used to shock people that same way every time.

"Yeah, that one." he answered.

"I know who she is. It's a girl of weird tastes."

"Hm, I could agree she is really passionate about some peculiar things." Wrathion remembered her always hiding the phone when someone came near "But I really think you make a good couple! If you don't believe me, ask for a date the next time you meet her!"

"You are 100% sure she KNOWS about this conversation?"

Wrathion crossed fingers and kissed them.

"I swear by the Light. My dad drop dead if I'm lying to you now."

"Thanks for your time. I won't promise nothing, let's us see the mood when our next meet happens."

Goel greeted him wiggling the head and entered the classroom. Wrathion stood in the corridor trying to locate himself.

They were in the Block B. The quantum physics building.

In the afternoon class, Wrathion tormented Anduin like a real devil. He sent some photos he was selling at the site and Anduin opened the files during the class. Wrathion was delighted how he was trying to hide the reddish face. They were typing about cat and dog costumes.

Wrathion invited him to the party at the club.

Before he could send the real naked photos of the costumes, Anduin left in a hurry in middle of class.

They meet again at the night club entrance

Wrathion sighted Anduin far away. He wasn't sure if t goth boy was really him till he came near.

He touched his shoulder and only then he could see the painted eyes.

He was so tasty dressed as a gothic punk Wrathion wanted to devour his prey right there. But before the banquet part, he had to introduce him to the crowd waiting inside.

Wrathion introduced his prey to everyone. Sin, Dexter, Illidan, Medivh and Medivh's partner, a guy called Arator who eated Wrathion with the eyes since the first glance.

Anduin and Wrathion were so engaged in his kissing that only in the next morning Wrathion knew about Illidan.

Anduin tasted lots of sweet drinks that night. Wrathion only watched knowing where that behaviour would lead. He became less shy with the passing of time. Wrathion could easily whisper in his ear any desire, Anduin would accomplish.

Wrathion's mind wandered through a crazy fantasy in the bathroom. He salivated with the image formed in his head but let it go wiggling the head. Maybe in the future...

He apologized to Sin about the irregular kissing in the stream and she told Anduin about the fictional auction.

Anduin was very drunk, horny and bold that time of night and asked if he wanted to check the dark room.

Wrathion sighed only thinking "ah, if you were sober..."

He couldn't stand tipsy people. His mother and step father were always in a drunk state, fighting or pursuing him.

They danced for a time then Wrathion helped carrying him home. Not without fantasizing they two tangling in the back seat of the car. Wrathion rolled eyes with the missed opportunity.

He was kinda surprised when he heard in his back:

"Maybe it's because I love you."

Wrathion delivered Anduin to his mom and left thinking about his words.

Why do he talk about love? He didn't even knew him well. He didn't imagine Wrathion was about to sell intimate photos of them. Wrathion was there for the money he could acquire... didn't he?...

Wrathion searched the pockets for his phone and found nothing. The feeling of loosing a belong was a punch in his stomach.

"Not the phone!" he whined.

Wrathion didn't want to bother Anduin's mom and kept walking till he reached a bar. They could lend him a phone there, for sure.

Wrathion couldn't believe the lucky he got entering the bar. There he found Coordinator Greymane and coach Mathias Shaw.

He was really sorry for interrupting their meeting but they were kindly and helped him come back home after a while.

The next morning, the saturday, was the day of Anduin's match. Wrathion tired woke up late and only watched the ending of the game. He tried to reach the fence to call for Anduin but he left in a hurry. He then spotted Jaina near the fence when people were already lefting the gym.

"Jaina, dear!" he approached cautious.

"Oh, hi!" she said very friendly.

She was in a good mood.

"You can send a message to Anduin? Please?"

"I can. Why don't you send to him yourself?"

"I lost my phone. I can't find it anywhere. Just tell I'm going to meet him later, ok? In his place."

Jaina's eyes sparkled with eletricity.

"Ok" she answered but Wrathion could sense she was already lost in her own mind.

"Let me exchange that favor for another then. When the man of your life comes to you and invite you to a date, you say yes only. Not any other words, not an anime quotation, not a jest, whatever."

"Jeez, why you say that? You can predict the future?"

"Sometimes, yes. And I predict you will ruin yourself. So hear my words and only plainly say yes."

"Ok." she was incredule about the nature of the favor.

Wrathion made a soft stream during the afternoon and warned his friends about the missing phone. When the night was starting, he reached Anduin's door step.

"You mind waiting for a bit? All I need now is to take a shower."

Wrathion heard that and thought about some nasty proposal.

But was to early for that, the prey would slip through his fingers.

"No, take your time." he said instead.

Why was he thinking in such things without the phone in hands? He couldn't take pics today why ever bothering to seduce him?

While Anduin was taking his shower, Wrathion was portraying in his mind a clearly image of him now. How would be his pecs, his ab, the tighs? What's the dick lenght? Is he furry or not? The soap was sliding through a naked skin or a furry one?

He was extending the hand to touch the imaginary butt, still holding a fantasy book in the other hand, when Anduin called for him.

"It's time!" Wrathion tought eager but all the comotion was in vain.

More the minutes were passing, the more grew Wrathion's desire to devour him.

Well, he managed to eat him later but not before Anduin eating his dick hungrily.

Wrathion was amazed how he had a whole concern about his satisfaction. He laid the face in his chest for long minutes pondering about that.

Then Wrathion jumped the bed and walked to the shower.

Wrathion was letting the warm water fell in his shoulders for a while when finally Anduin stepped inside the glass box. Despite what they just made, he was a bit shy again, the flushy cheecks the hands laid in his body sides not in a natural way.

"I don't believe you are still shy of me."

"Again, you have to excuse me. I had fantasies for so long about getting to the shower with someone but I'm not used to actually do it."

"You don't share the shower with your team mates?" Wrathion was obviously tauting him watering the back that moment.

Anduin pressed him firmly against the wall, the water falling over their bodies. The initial approach was a bit startling but soon Wrathion felt thrilled Anduin's body sticked to his back. He could feel also something awaking...

Anduin was trying to reach his ear to say:

"You really think I would do anything like this to my team mates?"

So he nibbled the back side of his shoulders and nape, while the hands were sliding by Wrathion's chest sides.

Wrathion placed the palms in the wall and stepped back pushing Anduin softly.

His feet were now apart from the wall and from each other, so Anduin could reach his neck and run hands for the front side of his body. Anduin splayed hands in the new space embracing Wrathion's torso.

Wrathion catched with the lips a finger busy caressing his chest and neck.

He then swirled the tongue around that finger in a way so lewd he felt an imediate response of Anduin's dick twitching accomodated in the place between his butt cheecks. He also gained a hickey in the neck base.

"It's nice you sharing this only with me" he mumbled.

Wrathion was still enjoying that touches when he felt Anduin's hand gently holding his fully awake dick. He made some clumsy strokes (he was short to bite Wrathion's neck and handle him at the same time but the boy was trying!) and Wrathion let him embarass himself in the task.

When looking down he noticed that was the injured hand stroking him, probably hurting in pain again.

"No!" he moved away the hand kindly and turned around. "Let that hand alone or you will play again only next season."

"But that's my main hand, the left is so... dumb!"

Wrathion leaned his back against the wall and separated his feet again. He was now at Anduin's eye level and pulled him closer by the hips, brushing his lips.

"Let's play a game then. I'll let you choose whether today's match would be agillity or resilience."

"Resilience!"

Wrathion kissed the impatient mouth.

"Are you sure?" Let me explain the game first at least."

He slided the fingers by Anduin's chest and belly untill his hands were holding the two dicks together.

"I'll massage us at the same time, last to come wins a resilience test. First coming wins an agility test."

"So is agility for me!"

"I knew you would change your mind." Wrathion started to stroke them slowly.

"What can I do if your hands are so skilled? Wherever you touch me I feel frantic." He pushed away his lips to let a low moan escape.

"I'm now so close of your pretty face. If I see you melting of course I would come first." last words were an undistinguishable muttering.

Wrathion hasted the movement of the fingers around his dicks.

"Melting is a good word for what I feel." Anduin said.

Anduin placed both hands in t wall at Wrathion's head sides, the hips together, chests apart but the tongue still playing with Wrathion's lips

"I want to melt in your hands"

Wrathion knew they both were exhausted from the early play but he was already holding himself to not come.

He felt Anduin's breath near his ear, their hearts racing together, Wrathion himself puffing not so quietly.

"I have to tell you something I never said." his voice was muffled by Wrathion's ear lobe inside his mouth. "When I saw you first time in that bus, since then I knew... I knew I was in love with you."

Wrathion not knowing how to answer that dropped a bite in Anduin's neck. He wasn't prepared for a revelation of that nature. The few self control he had was lost in seconds. His leg almost slipped in the wet floor when he arched his body frontward.

Anduin catched his chin and stucked his lips in their. Wrathion felt his arms numb for a moment, right after coming.

"I lost my own game" he said still pressing Wrathion's lips.

Wrathion ears started to pump in a childish rage. He kneeled down and swallowed Anduin's dick furiosly

"I said something wrong? By the way you are sucking me I think I said!" he covered his face with the hand feeling the furious swirlings of Wrathion's hot tongue.

Wrathion pushed away the lips to say:

"You played dirty!" he shoved again his dick deep inside the mouth.

"I only said the truuuuth" followed by a moan and a pleased face when he came too.

Anduin looked down, Wrathion was still kneeled, the eyes red.

"Are you crying?"

"No, it's the water. It's hurting my eyes already."

Wrathion was feeling humiliated looking like a newbie in the matter.

Anduin's declaration would make everything hard from now on. He was not expecting Anduin saying he was in love. That simple words made a huge mess among his thoughts.

He felt the warm embrace of Anduin around his shoulders.

"Sorry, I don't meant to play with you, really. What I meant to say was I'm in love with you since that day. But I love you even more now we know each other more...deeply."

Wrathion washed the subtle tears in the shower water before kissing him.

"Anduin, I think I'm hearing your phone ringing for quite a time now."

Anduin's mom were coming home, so Wrathion borrowed fastly a clean shirt from him. He was pissed before but now he didn't wanted to left Anduin's side. He kissed him longly when the front door was already open, delaying the moment to finally leave.

He walked home feeling hollow.

In that Sunday morning, Wrathion woke up alone in his apartment with a grin in his face. His mind returned to the events of the previous night as soon as he opened the eyes. He scrubbed the beard along all the jaw trying to dismantle that stupid grin.

"How silly of you feeling happy about that!"

Wrathion kicked the blanket. He always fell heat while sleeping so he usually wears nothing. But today he was wearing the shirt Anduin lent him.

"Patetic!" he though pulling the shirt.

Before tossing it in the laundry basket he snuffled the shirt for any trace of Anduin's smell.

Not a single sign of that, only Wrathion's sweat of all night.

"Patetic again!" he placed the shirt inside the basket instead of tossing it.

While bathing and getting ready to the special cellebration stream, Wrathion had a vivid rememory of last night Anduin's whisper in his ear.

He gasped and let the shower water refresh his flushy face.

Why was he feeling this way?

The meeting was a sucess, he had to admit now Anduin's would eat in his hand for a while. A shame he couldn't take a single photo that night.

But why his mind persisted in living again the event in all its details?

Wrathion let the water fall over his nape for a while.

Wrathion grabbed the wrapped stream costume and headed to Dexter and Sin's place. He could eat something in the way.

Getting there he was surprised to found Illidan safe and sound. None have heard of him since friday nigh but he looked fine, wearing a tigh t-shirt, hair loose.

Wet hair loose, Wrathion noticed.

Dexter in her red lingerie was teasing Illidan to tell what happened in that VIP room. He said not a word, arms crossed. Sin was wearing a bowtie and short bunny ears. And Wrathion, by Sin's suggestion (or demand?), was dressed as the sexy maid.

Happens, for Sin's joy or sadness, the crowd got very sassy with Wrathion's costume. Some weirdo kept asking him during all stream to show what was hidden under the dress. Eventually he briefly lifted the skirt showing them a delicate lacy panties with a pink ribbon on it.

Talking to Dexter, he discovered Medivh's may had his phone! He was so happy!

"He sent me a message today about delivering the phone. You should meet him at the shopping mall at 4PM" she said before the starting of the stream.

Wrathion could easily end the stream and head there!

When the stream was ending, Wrathion was already grabing the skirts to change clothes and flee. He landed the hand in Illidan's shoulder before leaving:

"Glad to see you alive! Good bye, everyone! Kisses to you all!"

Wrathion arrived at the shopping mall just in time.

"I don't believe I'll recover my phone!"

He was waiting in the location Medivh's sent to Dexter by message but he couldn't see him anywhere. The happiness doubled due to who found the phone. He could completely rely on Medivh's to keep some dirties of his phone in secret.

Wrathion was leaned in the second floor rail still looking around trying to find the not so discret figure of his friend when someone approached by his side. The man also leaned in the rail. He was wearing sunglasses but Wrathion could recognize the long pale blond hair anywhere.

"Arator? I'm confused. Where's Medivh?"

Arator lifted the sunglasses and fumbled something in his pocket. Wrathion noticed he was wearing an expensive suit and black gloves.

Arator then picked Wrathion's phone from his pocket and extended to his owner.

"Interesting night!" he said "You dropped your phone and didn't even perceived! You should put a password to protect all that fun photos you have there..."

Wrathion was mutted hearing Arator discoursing.

"I represent a very powerfull man who is not more interested only in photos.

You had your chance to sell the photos but you didn't! Now he has the knowledge of something way more valuable. He's offering you money, a very obscene amount of money, for you to forget about the auction and let him have you. He doubles the offer if you bring your 'bae'. I'm sure you can make use of your silver tongue to persuade him."

"Are you hearing the nonsenses you are talking? I'll never let someone touch me for money, you fucker!"

"Oh, it's an absurd amount, don't forget this little detail. And if you don't want the money, we still have the very good photos you took! Imagine your university career, just started, ruined by a forbidden relationship with a student? Or worse: a promising volleyball player at the center of a scandal! "

Wrathion felt the blood drain from his face, his hand shaking holding the phone.

"But the man I represent doesn't want to ruin anyone's life! He's with open arms to receive you, Black Prince!"

Arator put the glasses back on his eyes.

"I myself would love to have a taste of you, but I know my place. The man is not someone you would want to piss off."

"You are the Lightbri27..." Wrathion muttered.

"Enchanté!" Arator bowed taking his hand to lay a kiss.

Wrathion was about to strike his confident face with the hand when he heard right behind him a familiar voice:

"Wrathion, is everything allright?"

Here were Anduin and Jaina.


	9. Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loooooooooooooooooooooooooooooong fluff day with a bit of smut here and there.

Sunday

<<”Playing: Erasure – Always”>>

Anduin woke up with the melodic tunes of "Always" reverberating in his mind, like a fragment of a dream he had that night. But this time the reality was way more interesting than any dream his mind could provide. He slept over the cushion pile, something he was not used to do.

He stretched the arms and the back over that pile and some memories came back.

"Oh, I said 'Light on a bike'! Of all things I could say, what a imbecile choice!" he covered the eyes with both hands.

"I bet now he thinks about me like a little child...no, I really hope not!..."

He was still rolling in the bed trying to revive all the sensations (an overdose of them) when his mom knocked the door.

"Son, I'm getting in. I need to pick the laundry."

"The door is open, mom." he mumbled kissing the pillow.

Tiff stepped inside, grabing the laundry basket.

Then she saw clothes and socks spreaded in the floor. She picked everything. In a corner of the room she sighted more clothes.

"Anduin, why you have clothes all around?"she gave one more step trying to recognize the pieces "Why some clothes are thrown almost behind the wardrobe?"

Anduin jumped from the bed, catching and holding the wrinkled parcel.

"Let me handle this!"

"Son, you are hiding something from me?"

"N-no! It's nothing suspicious I swear! Nothing to worry." He hid the parcel behind his back.

Tiff squeezed the eyes looking at his flushy face.

"I'm your mom, you can't hide things from me. Someone was here yesterday?"

"Why you say that? That shirt is mine!"

"I wipped your butt and saw you growing. I never saw you wearing red shirts after you started to choose your own clothes."

"Ahhh"

"I want you to know this" she pointed a finger the eyes wide open staring at him "If you want to bring someone inside this house I would not object but you need to be frank with me. Very frank."

"I'll remember that words in the future, if needed..."

Anduin waited for his mom leave the bedroom, holding a fake smile in the face. Then he snorted relieved. A bypassed crisis, only to fill that lazy morning with some emotion.

He lounged in the bed a little more, wearing the earphones and listening to his musics.

The list started by his favorite selection of Roxette, 'How do You Do' being the first. It was funny how he could remember Wrathion in that song right at the beginning.

'I see you comb your hair and gimme that grin'

"Anduin, you are a little obssessed!" but the thought was good.

He gone through all Roxette's songs, later in the 80's playlist he nodded off still hearing the songs, mixing the lyrics with a half awake dream. He still could remember the song names, "Never Gonna Give You Up", "Strangelove", then he was half sleep again...

"This music doesn't belong to the 80's!" his brain stated and made him woke up startled by the stain in his playlist's pattern.

In that moment "Fastlove" was in its initial chords. He covered the face with his palm.

"Nothing is helping to keep my mind away from him today..."

Anduin stared the phone, knowing what he would find: hundreds of Jaina's messages and none from him.

He decided to not let his anxious friend waiting anymore.

"Hello, I'm here now." he typed.

Lately he was keeping Jaina away about the details about his life.

He knew she would ask things he couldn't answer.

"You should treat better your 'wingman'"

"Wingman???"

"Yeah, if wouldn't be me you would be crying in the bus parade untill now"

"But you are a girl"

"You don't tell me"

"So..." she typed.

"Yes?"

"Everything went right yesterday?"

"Perfectly fine, I supose." Anduin remembered the singular image of Wrathion so pissed he had to hide some tears. "We struggled in certain moment, but I think we are fine"

Jaina didn't answered for a long period.

He was cursing himself about the words he choose in the message he sent to Jaina. Of course she was right now solving the puzzle in her dirty mind.

"NOT THAT KIND OF STRUGGLE, JAINA"

"Don't do that! My heart is weak!"

"It was a thing that happened. I forgot about that until now."

"Are you meeting today again? Want me to walk your mother?"

"No, he will make a long colective stream today. And he didn't found the phone yet."

"You are having a hard time to make your head busy, didn't ya?"

Anduin sighed before typing again. He didn't had noticed this too.

"A bit."

"You want to walk a bit? Eat something and watch a movie? It will help.

"Yes, it would help."

"Okies. So let's go to the shopping mall! =D"

Anduin was thinking about doing this things in his house but a walk outside could be a good choice also.

"Done! Meet you there!"

When Anduin arrived at the shopping mall, Jaina was there waiting. He couldn't remember the last time they wandered with no purpose around there. Probably when they both were younger.

Jaina approached him laughing and pulled him to a corner.

"Oh, looks like a real struggle to me"

Jaina extended a little bottle of foundantion to him, making a sign to her own neck.

"If you want to cover that, our tones are similar at least."

Anduin fleed blushed, hiding the neck with the palm and the bottle between his fingers, searching for the closest bathroom.

In front of the bathroom mirror, he turned the head and strained the neck skin. An evident hickey mark was right there. Desperate, Anduin spreaded the foundantion the best way he could with the clumsy left fingers before someone entered the bathroom.

Anduin returned the bottle to Jaina. She was now muffling a laugh.

"I came all the way to the mall with that mark visible like an outdoor... "

"Don't worry about that too much. It's a sign you are loved."

They walked for some time in the crowded place, glaring shop windows.

Around noon they came to the food court. Anduin avoided the phone untill then.

He peeked the message notifications and of course found nothing. He stared the phone for long minutes lightly thinking about the last night while waiting for the food to arrive.

Anduin then noticed Jaina's abnormal silence. She was looking to the side, to the void, in the chair in other side of the table.

"Are you allright?" he asked stuffing the phone again in the pocket.

"I'm thinking about a thing that happened yesterday. That's why I couldn't hold your mother here longer."

"Everything ended well, Jaina"

"I know you are trying to get your mind away from him but I need to return to the matter."

"It's not I could really keep my mind away..." Anduin splayed the fingers in the table.

"Yesterday, after the game, Wrathion came to me to send you the message. You left in a hurry."

"The hangover is becoming a problem."

"So you should drink less next time."

"Noted."

"He said I should only accept if the love of my life asksed for a date."

"That's what bothering you?"

"I found him yesterday while walking with your mon here near the pub… You know, the one where people throw dishes in the parking sometimes…"

"I know the place. Wait. You have a love interest in your life? And Wrathion knows about him?"

"Things hard to believe, I know! He invited me to cellebrate the team victory and…"

"What? It's a team mate of mine?" Anduin slided in the chair, the hands still splayed in the table, the jaw lightly open.

"He is." Jaina was cleary flushed right now. "We kissed all night! Kya!"

"But who? Who is he?" Anduin didn't have a clue about who could be the guy.

"Goel" Jaina hides the even more flushy face behind the hands.

"You mean the Ork?? I would never discover that."

"I know! I never told you about this crush."

"That's why you were watching the trainings…"

"Sorry!"

Anduin nodded looking to her. That was an impressive information he got.

The meal arrived and he kept silent.

"But you are so small and he is so big…"

"I know, right?" Jaina reclined over the table to whisper "But I don't want to talk about this, that makes me horny…"

Anduin almost splirted the juice by his nose that moment.

"You keep the dirty details to yourself. That's not what you always said to me?"

"Yeah, but sometimes I need to talk and sometimes I need to hear. I just don't annoy you about it…"

"This revelation will keep my mind busy. The Ork revelation, I meant. Not you wanting to hear my secrets."

"Anduin, we are here to talk and keep our minds occupied. You have two choices: hear me talking about my wonderful night like a good friend or telling me about YOUR night. What's your pick?"

"Tell me about yours. About his big hands and what more…?"

Anduin chose fastly, feeling the cheeks flushy again. He could make a little sacrifice hearing stories of his good friend. Anything to not dive again the mind in his own last night event.

While Jaina was telling her tale, Anduin wondered how Wrathion knew about Jaina's crush.

He was feeling a bit crappy now for not knowing anything about his friend's love life and about Wrathion's regular daily life too.

"Anduin, you look spaced out?"

"No, I'm here!"

He told finishing the juice noisely.

"I'm just thinking about how he can read people way better than me."

"The movie is about to start. Let's head to the theatre, yes?"

During the film, Anduin couldn't help himself and kept thinking about the matter.

Wrathion's schedule may be the craziest busy thing Anduin ever testified. He had the morning studies, the afternoon class material preparation, reports to the faculty, the night streams, taking photos, editind them, selling, aswering the site users…

"Jaina, who do you think takes Wrathion's photos?"

"Anduin" she whispered back "You can't talk during the movie session. That's not Nerdflix in your home."

"Oh, right."

Anduin tried to watch the movie but he was impatient, used to watch movies in the comfort of his house.

He stood silent thinking alone. Dexter or Sin? Medivh? The menacing pal Illidan? Someone he didn't know yet, someone so intimate who could took his photos almost naked?

Anduin checked the cat/dog photos he sent friday afternoon, trying to hide the glimering screen from Jaina.

They left the theatre, Anduin most tense than when they ingressed the room.

Jaina lead him through the corridors checking the shop windows untill they reached the stair near the external window. Jaina was stepping the first degree when she notices Anduin staring outside.

In a mezzanine in the external side of the shoping mall, a sand court of beach volleyball was placed and Anduin was watching the match

"You want to try, Anduin?" she talked kindly.

"Let me buy some appropriated clothes for us to play."

"No, no! Volley is your game, not mine!"

"We need two to make a beach volleyball team…"

Anduin then made the sad eyes of him, trying to convince Jaina to step in that court.

"You are really insane. I'm going to sink your game."

"I'm not fully recovered anyways. I don't have any expectations of winning today."

When they finally stepped in the sand court, most of the people there already left.

Anduin asked for the two remnants for a match.

The guy Anduin approached turned to his partner and said:

"What you think, Ed? One more?" he faced Anduin again "You are familiar with volley?"

Anduin shaked the shoulders, the hands in the waist saying: "A little bit, yes."

Jaina was impressed he could keep the poker face telling that lie with such confidence but she not even blinked.

"Ok. I'm Kalec and there's Edwin. Only a warning: we didn't lost a match today."

Anduin briefly gave Jaina some tips, while the opponents discussed the strategy and they positioned in the court, Anduin in the right side and Jaina in the left.

"That will be a picnic, Kalec!" Edwin mumbled with a pretentious smirk in the serve position.

Edwin made the first serve so fast Anduin had to intercept the ball behind Jaina.

When she passed the ball again, Jaina swore Anduin striked the ball with the left hand, instead of the right.

But not strong enough. They armed the attack and Kalec strike aimed Jaina.

She let a panicked scream scape felling incapable of defending the attack.

Anduin dived to receive with the left hand but the ball went to their court left side.

"Sorry, that was scary!"

"Just try to step aside and receive the ball with the forearms, ok?"

"I'll try."

Again Edwind made an explosive serve towards Jaina. She stepped back and joined forearms to make Anduin a bump pass.

"Nice!"

He armed the ball with calm fingers' touch and Jaina tried to strike jumping the maximum height she could.

Kalec was there blocking but Anduin hastly recovered the ball. When Jaina armed the attack, again Anduin hitted the ball with the left hand. Edwin and Kalec near the net weren't able to block the incoming strike. This time, Anduin and Jaina commemorated a kill.

Near the court, an old man was calmy gathering the opponents belongings. The man had an arm missing inside the left sleeve and interrupted his task to watch the game intrigued. He was sure that boy knew how to play volley but was for some reason striking with the wrong hand.

Despite that, the attack was improving during the match.

Zul'jin saw Edwin slowly becoming pissed for not being capable of defend some strikes. When he started to go really play dirty, tossing sand in the opponents dive moves, he meddled stopping the match.

"Allright boys! Time is over! We need to deliver the court!"

He then wrapped a scarf around his neck and snapped fingers to rush the two boys.

Anduin only this moment perceived the man's presence and tried to place again the inocent poker face when recognizing who he was.

Zul'jin hung a bag in his right shoulder. A college bag. The rival college bag, to be more specific.

They greeted everyone and Anduin confirmed the suspicion when Ed and Kalec grabbed their same college bags too.

"Thank the Light." Jaina whispered "I'm totally exhausted already."

"Jaina, look the bags. But say nothing."

"Oh."

"The old man is their coach assistant. I noticed him too late."

"Anduin, you gave them a little trouble only using your non dominant hand?"

"But they were training even in the weekends. I suppose they have an advantage."

"Sorry. I told I would sink your game."

"But you did fine!"

"Are you feeling better starting to play again?"

"That surely was a stress reliever." he said wiping the sweat with a towel.

Anduin leaned the neck.

"The foundantion is still here?"

"It's a water-proof foundantion."

Jaina and Anduin came back to the inner side of the shopping mall.

Anduin was hearing Jaina's complaints about sand in her shoes when he sighted Wrathion leaning in the second floor rail.

"Let's go upstairs, Jaina." he said feeling the heart racing.

He really wasn't expecting him here, of all places. Not so early. He was supposed to do a whole afternoon stream with his partners

The joy of seeing Wrathion override the initial doubts. For a brief moment.

Anduin came close when Wrathion hand was held and kissed by a known face.

This moment, Anduin could hear the muffled inner voice whispering hundred of hypothesis, most of them upholded by his own insecurities. The voice was low enough to ignore but it was there.

"…you aren't interesting enough to keep his attention…"

"I want to hear that from Wrathion's mouth to believe!" he said to himself approaching.

The hands clenched at his body sides, Anduin stepped closer.

"Wrathion, is everything allright?"

Arator fastly released the hand, still keeping the smugly grin.

"Oh, what's that smell?" Arator sniffed the air in an exaggerated frown "Smell of virgin ass..."

Anduin involved Wrathion's contracted shoulders with his left arm when saying: "Not here, my pal. You should get off right now if you don't want your grin crushed by my fist."

"A fierce cub, didn't ya?" Arator said coming closer in defiance.

Despite his frail appearance, Wrathion could easily apart and hold Anduin when he was about to really punch that pretentious face.

Arator turned around and walked away, giving them the middle finger.

"You shouldn't do that. It's a waste of your energy."

"But Wrathion..."

"Just forget that"

"I see you recovered your phone" Anduin was bitter.

"Yes, not long ago. And then everything happened..." He interrupted the sentence in a sigh.

"Why are you are in a rendezvous with your friend's crush in secret? You told me you were making a stream today"

"No, that's not how was the things!"

"So you please tell me what really happened. I'm eager to hear"

Anduin looked around and Jaina (also the fucker) was already gone.

"I don't know how to tell you this…" Wrathion looked down, wringing his hands.

Anduin never saw him making a contorted angst face before.

"This guy is a site user, he…" Wrathion swallowed and breathed deeply "he is stalking me for a while. I don't have a clue how he found me."

"I'm really scared right now. Do you mind staying with me a little more?"

Anduin felt his anger slowly fading away, staring the amber eyes full of sadness. He leaned trying to reach Wrathion's lips but he stepped back and landed the hand in Anduin's chin.

"Are you avoiding me?"

Wrathion, with a sad smile, kissed his mouth corner briefly.

"Lots of people here know me."

"You care about it now?"

"People that know me through the site. It probably could ruin your reputation."

Anduin kept silently thinking about it. He never cared about his own reputation before.

They walked the crowded corridors side by side, sometimes the forearms touching softly.

Now that Wrathion mentioned, Anduin noticed some people staring at him, some in shy, others not.

He could say they were only admiring his beauty, if he couldn't see their recognition looks.

They wandered for some stores looking everything, mussing shelves and hangers, Wrathion looking absent and Anduin pensative.

Anduin tried some glasses and looked in the display's mirror

"I don't like these. It's make me look so nerdy…" he mumbled staring his and Wrathion's image reflected.

"Anduin, you are nerdy." Wrathion was silent for so long Anduin got startled with his deep voice "You are cute anyway."

Anduin hanged the glasses again in the display ungainly, the cheeks flushed like he had heard an indecent proposal.

He left the accessories counter in a hurry.

Anduin halted some steps ahead, still inside the store.

"Wrathion, would you help me to look less nerdy?"

"Are you concerned about something I said?"

"No, I just want to look like you when we are hanging together."

Anduin pinched from inside his wallet a black matte card.

"And I have this so you don't worry about limitations. I suppose"

Anduin was pretty sure he saw Wrathion's eyes (once sad) sparkling renewed.

"I can help you with that" he answered nodding, mesmerized by the card vision.

"We can start here or you have another store to recommend?"

"No, here is a good place to start."

Wrathion started to pile clothes in Anduin's arms. Pants, shirts, jackets. Anduin saw him overlapping pieces to check its harmony then placing in the top of the pile.

"You'll need to try on these. Probably many of them won't fit you…"

Wrathion was looking to the flexed arms holding the clothes and almost touched Anduin but he retracted the hand before getting too close.

He then extended the hand in the fitting room direction.

"I think we have enough material to start."

Wrathion grabbed half the clothes humming the fitting room music. Anduin stared at him confused but said nothing.

The man at the entrance gave to each of them a maximum token.

"So you can prove all the pieces in one go" he whispered.

Anduin picked a cabinet to try on the clothes.

He was looking in the mirror wearing the first pieces with a grind face.

"Wrathion, I don't know if I like that..."

Anduin opened the cabinet door.

As Wrathion could predict, the shirt was too tight in the chest, shoulders and around the neck.

"The pants are good!"

"I don't have enough space inside this pants..."

"Let the pants! Try another shirt."

Anduin closed the door searching for the next piece.

The fitting room music changed. Now the song playing was a old friend to Anduin, "Enjoy the Silence".

"Depeche Mode, yeah!"

He now was singing and clumsy dancing while sorting the next pant in the pile.

_"Vows are spoken_

_To be broken_

_Feelings are intense_

_Words are trivial"_

The pants fitted perfectly. He was trying to get used to the tight pants.

Anduin opened again the wooden cabinet door.

He was wearing only the tightest white pants Wrathion picked.

"You know what is funny about this song?…"

Wrathion stepped inside the cabinet covering his mouth with a kiss, pressing him against the mirror.

Anduin was surprised but now understood Wrathion's scheme.

Anduin felt Wrathion pinning his wrists in the mirrored wall and placing a knee between his tighs. They flicked their tongues desperately for a while.

_"All I ever wanted_

_All I ever needed_

_Is here in my arms… "_

The grasp in Anduin wrist relaxed and they splited.

"I just wanted to do that the whole day since we encountered."

"Oh, but you can do this to me wherever you want. We don't need to hide."

Wrathion smiled caressing his flushy face.

"You are a innocent baby. The malice of the world can't breach your purity."

Wrathion suddenly left the cabinet, closing the door behind him.

Anduin stayed sticked to the mirrored wall, the ears pumping so hard he barely could hear the song playing.

He reclined the head in the wall looking the ceiling.

"Wrathion, these pants are tighter than ever..."

When they left the store, loaded with bags, Anduin noticed Wrathion more and more depressed. He was almost sure Wrathion cried a bit in another cabinet in the fitting room.

Anduin was silent by his side at the table in the food court.

"You really don't want anything? Ice-cream?"

Wrathion jiggled the head slowly.

Anduin couldn't understand someone refusing ice-cream unless he being very, very perturbed.

"You want to talk about your distress?"

He jiggled the head again.

"I tought we were doing good at the store. Was I wrong?"

"It's the stalker that is annoying me."

Anduin, drinking the juice, only now perceived Wrathion kept the phone in the pocket the whole time.

"And if he knows where I live? The night is comming and I fear I can't return to my own home..."

"You can sleep in my place!"

Wrathion stared at him insensible, the eyes circled by deep shadows.

Anduin was holding himself but he couldn't avoid touching his forearm in the table.

"Cmon! It's not like we are strangers to each other."

"I didn't want to disturb your mom..."

"No, she don't mind. At all..."

"What are you talking? You want to use your right to bring someone here?"

Tiffin was already in his sleeping's pajamas, holding carelessly the tiny dog in the left arm

"Yes, I need"

Anduin was in the kitchen talking to his mom. The tiny dog was sleeping calmly hanged in her arm.

"And when this will happen, can I ask?"

Tiffin was cradling the dog not so softly.

"Tonight."

"Anduin! You want to claim the right I gave you this very morning?"

"Mom, he needs my help and I will help him. If you backpedal in your agreement, we'll have to sleep in other place. Maybe a not so safe, not so clean place..."

"Allright!" Tiff extended the right hand feeling dizzy just imagining the filthy places they could wander "You can bring him here! I agree!"

"Ok, mom! Thank you! And I didn't planned to use my right soo soon, for you to know."

Anduin walked to the front door and pulled Wrathion inside by the hand. He was carrying the bags and when he laid them in the floor, Tiff said with a grin:

"Hello, Mr. Wrathion. Nice red shirt you have there..."

"Oh, good evening, Tiff. You liked it? It's a shame it is too big for your slim and elegant silhouette or I could lend to you some day"

"I'm flattered by your kindness!"

And then she turned seriously to Anduin mumbling:

"You know the rules" she rised the sleepy dog paw in the air "Say good night to everyone, Crithto!"

Anduin and Wrathion waited in the dinning room untill they heard the sound of Tiff's door closing.

"What are the rules? I don't want to be arrested for breaking your house rules."

"We can't make noises to disturb my mom's sleep."

"Ok. I'll be careful."

Anduin placed the bags in the corner of the bedroom.

"I can sleep in your couch, if you don't mind."

Anduin let the last paper bag fall noisely.

"I was thinking you could sleep with me in my bed. It's a bed big enough for two people."

He was talking so fast Wrathion barely could understand the content, the face all flushy.

"… or I could sleep in the couch and you keep my bed. If you don't agree to share. I just want you to fell confortable here." he breathed deeply "And I though about we ordering some food."

Wrathion gave a forced smile placing the phone in the notebook’s table facing downward.

"All them seems good to me..."

"You are exhausted…" Anduin picked a complete change from the wardrobe "Here, take a long shower while I order the food"

Wrathion came later wearing a college blue shirt and the matching shorts, the hair loose in his shoulders. His clothes were perfectly folded and piled. The pile was placed near the phone in the table.

Anduin let him watching Nerdflix while bathing.

He noticed Wrathion interest was caught by nothing.

When the chinese food arrived he ate tiny bits handling the chopsticks better than Anduin. Minutes later he nested the face in Anduin's neck and soon he was napping, both over the couch.

Anduin was becoming worried about Wrathion's behave, not knowing what to do to help. He decided to let him sleep for some time feelling Wrathion's breath in his neck.

Near midnight, Anduin held Wrathion in the arms and placed him in the bed, covering him with the blanket.

Wrathion imediately uncovered the left arm. Still restless, he grabbed the shirt neck and removed the cloth in one go.

Anduin was watching all this silent, not sure if the was awake or not. But soon he got the answer when Wrathion came back to his low snore.

Very carefuly, Anduin lay down in the right side of the bed. He was too agitated to sleep and kept watching Wrathion's face. Something in that activity brought peace to his anxious mind.

When Anduin checked the phone last time was almost 2AM.

Anduin sneaky reclined over Wrathion's exposed arm and brushed the lips in his shoulder.

"Wrathion…" he muttered kissing the neck curvature, making space between hair strands.

His skin was too hot to the touch, probably the reason why he get rid of the shirt earlier.

Anduin nibbed the ear lobe, caressing the curly hair.

Wrathion brought the shoulder near to the jaw, sleepy.

"It's morning already?"

"No, it's 2AM." Anduin brushed the lips along the beard in the jaw "My mom is now sleeping and I was thinking about doing some noise…"

He then kissed Wrathion's mouth softly several times.

"But I'm so tired right now. And so sad." he said with a lazy smile.

"Let me make something to bring you some happiness then..." he said near his lips.

Wrathion kept silent.

"Please, I'm felling powerless seeing you so sad."

Anduin stared at him with the sad puppy eyes, hoping he could see in the penumbra. His hand over Wrathion's face felt the cheek contracted in a smile.

He kissed Wrathion softly once more and he answered hungrily dictacting a fast pace in their swirling tongues.

He pressed the body over his, laying Wrathion's back in the matress under the blanket and making room between his tighs

Wrathion had the fingers matted between the soft strands of Anduin's hair keeping their heads firmly near

Anduin untangled Wrathion's grip and mouth with a snap.

Then he sucked the neck skin, the collarbone, feeling the hot skin even hotter now. His chin was probing Wrathion's skin texture way before his lips. When he was near the chest area, Anduin felt a rough skin part. He placed both hands feeling and exploring Wrathion's chest.

Anduin let a little muffled laugh escape when he perceived what he had under his fingers.

"Wrathion, what you have here?" he tauted brushing the lips in the breastbone "Is that fur?"

"Sorry, I didn't had time to wax away the fur. It grows so fast…"

"I can't imagine your chest..." Anduin walked the hands down feeling the belly part too "… and everything else hairy."

"Sorry."

"Don't be sorry. I just want to see all this fur someday."

Anduin tongue tracked slowly and sloppily the rough fur area until the shorts’ border.

Anduin walked the palms over Wrathion's tighs reaching the other side of the shorts’ border, feeling amazed the rough texture all over

His fingers walked up invading the clothing inside for both sides, left and right.

Anduin confirmed his suspicion about Wrathion walking without undies.

This perception filled Anduin will a thrilling impulse and he stripped the only piece aparting him from Wrathion's dick now.

Kneeling over the bed, Anduin kissed the right foot, shin, knee, placing the leg over his own left shoulder while sliding his face towards Wrathion's hips.

He planned to take a little more time to start working on Wrathion's dick but he was harshly brought close by the leg behind his neck.

Anduin could barely lick and wet the base area before he felt the head pulled again with a moaning.

He touched the shaft for the first time squeezing with a tigh grip and revealing the head. By this time, Anduin was more eager than Wrathion to start but he just slowly stroked.

When he felt the third pull in the neck, Anduin strongly bited Wrathion's leg, gaining some space.

Anduin furiously licked the head area, wraping with the tongue around while stroking, more aggressive this time.

He snapped in a dive trying to hide everything inside his mouth.

The pull was on the shoulder now but was a merely reaction movement, not a quickening one.

Anduin was cautious to not harm Wrathion with his furious sucking. The left arm wrapping firmly around his leg to prevent one more pull. Before he could notice, Anduin was using the right hand with just a little disconfort, not enough to change the hand occupied in the stroking.

That info was almost as good as licking Wrathion's dick right now, the aknowledge of his life returning to the normal course again.

Anduin felt corageous enough to nib the balls area, whole revested by saliva now, hearing the moanings it provoked in Wrathion.

When he mouthed Wrathion's dick again, he slided the right thumb over the ball's untill reaching the sensive skin behind.

The wet thumb dared to slip a bit more, testing Wrathion's reaction in the hole area.

Before he could insert the digit inside, he heard a muffled warning.

It was only a little more deep and longer than the usual moaning tone but Anduin didn't needed much more to understand he was about to come.

He figured Wrathion was covering the mouth with both hands to avoid making loud noises.

With a couple more strokes and wet lickings, Anduin held tigh Wrathion's body bent in rapture.

Once more, he emptied sneakly the mouth content in the towel and dryed the drooled area.

Anduin laid by Wrathion's side embracing his shoulders.

They also tangled les, Anduin feeling Wrathion’s warm body.

Anduin caressed his hair strands and laid a kiss in his forehead.

“I don’t believe you were walking in my room without underpants...”

“I’m sad, not my dick. I’m only human, afterall!”

Now Anduin muffled a reaction, a laugh.

Anduin kissed Wrathion’s mouth feeling his sweaty face in the palm.

The long day was charging its price. He wanted to stay more time awake talking to Wrathion but his eyes were heavy.

They kept silent tangled till finally fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Wrathion, I can't buy these pants. And if it becomes tight again that way? I can't handle.  
> "If it becomes tight that way again we undress the pants..."


End file.
